La Resurrecion del Pasado
by tamborilero
Summary: En este Fics voya contar una posible version de loa contecido tras el combate entre Vincent y Deppgroud en el Drige of Cerberus, de como la vida de Cloud vuelve a Cambiar esta vez para la batalla final. saludos y espero vuestro comentarios saludoss
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado cinco años desde lo acontecido en Midgar con la lucha de Omega (Hojo – Weiss) y Chaos (Vincent Valentín). El planeta parecía haber recuperado su total armonía y bienestar, las cosas volvían a acontecer con naturalidad y siguiendo el curso, todo era a simple vista ¨Normal¨…

…En el flujo de la Corriente Vital circulaban las almas con una aparente normalidad; en el seno del flujo dos de ellas sobresalían por encima de las demás y que prácticamente fluían inseparables se disponían a mantener un dialogo.

-¨Aeris que te ocurre, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¨Zack, lo he sentido de nuevo, el planeta me ha pedido de nuevo ayuda, llora incesantemente, no puedo soportarlo, a ocurrido algo terrible.¨

-Aeris tranquila, explícame, ¡¡CUENTAME ALGO!!

-¨Zack algo tremendo va a suceder pronto, se ha estado preparando mucho tiempo, esta vez es un peligro que ni podemos imaginar, han abierto una brecha en la corriente vital, el curso de la vida va a volver a cambiar y esta vez el peligro es muy grave… tenemos que volver con él…antes de que sea tarde para prevenirlo, tenemos que ayudarle¨

-¨Sabes que eso no sería correcto, no estaría preparado, no sería natural, no podemos volver, ¡¡¡NUESTRO SITIO ESTA JUNTO A LA TIERRA!!! no debemos…¨

-¨Zack me jure que lo protegería, juramos que lo haríamos, nos necesita, debemos hacerlo por el¨

-¨MMM… sabes que siempre consigues lo que me pidas, siempre te ayudare, lo sabes…pero esta vez, como casi siempre, creo que Tienes razón, espero que este preparado, debemos ir¨

Mientras en Midgar seguían las tareas de reconstrucción de la ciudad, todo el mundo contribuía para conseguir devolver el esplendor de antaño a esta imponente Metrópolis, con la colaboración de Shinra y los Turcos comandados por Tseng, todo estaba siendo un poco más fácil, parecía que los tiempos venideros podrían ser aun mejor y por eso el ambiente era feliz y de Jubilo; todo el mundo era optimista y los clasismos prácticamente habían desaparecido, mientras tanto en la Taberna el Séptimo Cielo…

-¨Buenos días Cloud, ¿cómo te encuentras esta Mañana?

-¨Que hay Tifa… pues cansado, últimamente no puedo dormir mucho¨

-¨ ¿Sigues con esos sueños Cloud?¨

-¨Prefiero no hablar de ello, sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso¨

-¨No puedes quitártelos de la cabeza nunca ¿no?

-…No quiero hablar de ello….mejor dime ¿tienes algo para Mi?

-¨Como quieras… solo intentaba hablar contigo y ayudarte…pero la verdad es que sí, tengo un reparto, pero es un poco extraño…es un paquete para la granja de Chocobos de las afueras, la persona que llamo encargándolo tenía una voz extraña e insistió que fueras tu quien la llevara y eso que juraría que esa granja fue abandonada hace años, tras el primer ataque a Midgar¨

-¨Eso da Igual, Mientras Pague me da igual para quien sea, nos vemos luego Tifa¨

-¨Mucho cuidado Cloud, no me huele muy bien este tema, ve con cautela y lo que sea me llamas ¨

Cloud cogiendo el paquete salió del bar de su inseparable amiga Tifa y se dispuso a coger su Motocicleta para llevar el encargo, pero decidió hacer una pequeña parada delante del monte donde se encontraba la Espada mortal que el mismo coloco ara unos 8 años atrás, tras la pesadilla de Sephiroth.

-¨Os hecho cada día más en falta, se que cuidáis de mi, y sé que Tifa y los otros están para ayudarme y han conseguido que me abra mas a ellos y me convierta en una persona mejor, pero sigo sin concebir esta vida sin vosotros dos, prometí vivir por ustedes, pero cada día me resulta más difícil, os necesito…¨

Tras decir esto Cloud decidió volver a poner rumbo a la Granja de Chocobos, que quedaba a unos pocos kilómetros de allí, al alejarse vio de nuevo se acercaba el Lobo que aparecía siempre que abandonaba aquel lugar, Cloud se le quedo mirando y esbozo una leve sonrisa.

Al llegar a la Granja vio que estaba en un estado lamentable, lo cual le resultaba un poco raro de que hay viviera alguien, pero en peores lugares había repartido encargos de Tifa. Cloud espero y espero a que apareciera alguien, ya que tras llamar insistentemente a la choza, nadie le abría la puerta de la misma; tras esperar casi una hora, y desesperado de que no apareciera ningún alma, se tuvo dispuesto a volver a iniciar el viaje de vuelta a Midgar, con todo el pedido intacto, pero en ese momento le volcó el corazón… oyó algo que le desconcertó y le hizo acelerarse el corazón, era tras de sí y escucho un susurro de unos versos que le resultaba muy familiar…

-¨_**Cuando la guerra de las bestias trae consigo el fin del mundo **__**  
**__**La diosa desciende del cielo **____**Alas de luz y oscuridad propagación afar **__**  
**__**Ella nos guía a la felicidad, su regalo eterno¨**_

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Cloud, esos versos recitados no podían dejar pie a duda, era él, aquel al que Zack derroto en Banora, cuando él se encontraba intoxicado por Mako, Cloud había recuperado casi la totalidad de sus recuerdos y este tras escuchar esto se le vino a la cabeza, pero al mirar tras él y a todos lados no consiguió ver a nadie de repente una pluma negra se deslizo lentamente por el aire, como si este la meciera y acariciara, Cloud la observo y tras un leve periodo de tiempo en el que aprecia haberse quedado inmóvil sin ver nada, decidió que lo mejor era salir de ese lugar de vuelta a la ciudad…


	2. Chapter 2

…Estaba anocheciendo cuando Cloud entro por las ruinas de la autovía Principal de Midgar, iba a una velocidad altísima y no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza a lo que había acontecido en la granja de Chocobos esa misma tarde.

-¨Podrá ser real lo que me ha pasado, me estaré volviendo loco o será…¨

De repente Cloud pego un frenazo en seco, había llamado toda su atención las ruinas del gigantesco Edificio Shinra alumbrado por la tenue luz anaranjada del Crepúsculo, se quedo mirando aquel amasijo de Cemento Medio derruido y tras un suspiro prosiguió su camino.

-¨Dios mira qué hora es y Cloud sin aparecer por aquí, ¿Dónde se meterá este chico?¨- Se pregunto tifa, mientras limpiaba los cacharros que le quedaban el fregadero.

En ese momento Cloud entro por las puertas del bar, que estaba solitario, con Tifa al fondo que se le quedo mirando con asombro al ver la misma que traía Cloud.

-¨Cloud mira que tarde es, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?, ya me teníais preocupada y además no has entregado el pedido, lo traes de vuelta, es que no tienes remedio.

-¨Lo siento Tifa, me he entretenido un poco y en la granja al final nadie vino a recoger esto¨.

Cloud tenía un semblante muy preocupado y cabizbajo, parecía como aquel chico callado y poco sociable que era antes de lo ocurrido con Kadaj y sus hermanos, -¨¡¡algo le ocurre!!¨ -pensaba Tifa.

-¨Ay que ver con los gamberros, que siempre nos hacen perder el tiempo, por cierto Cloud, que te ocurre, te noto un poco raro, ¿te ha pasado algo que tengas que contarme?

Con un sobresalto Cloud se puso tieso como una espada.

-¨No te preocupes Tifa, no es nada es solo que…nada, nada, déjalo…hasta mañana me voy a dormir¨

Cloud se fue rápidamente a su habitación como una exhalación y dejo a Tifa con una cara más preocupada todavía al ver la respuesta de su amigo.

-¨Este chaval no tiene remedio, si no fuera por todo lo que lo quiero…¨

En ese mismo instante las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y entro un hombre algo misterioso, tenía una Gabardina color Carmesí, Melena corta blanca como la nieve, vestía ropas muy parecidas a las de Cloud, y ojos Azules como el mar, y una pose un tanto afeminada, lo cual hizo extrañarse a Tifa muchísimo.

-¨Buenas noches Caballero, el bar ya ha cerrado, lo siento, pero no puedo servirle ahora, vuelva usted por la mañana y será atendido encantado¨

-¨La cuestión querida amiga no es el bar este cerrado o no, solo quiero saber donde se encuentra el¨-Dijo con una voz tenue y tranquila

Tifa muy sorprendida se le quedo mirando con cara de asombro y se dispuso a preguntarle.

-¨Perdone, pero no se de quien Habla¨- le contesto tifa un poco ya asustada por la contestación que ese individuo le había dado

-¨_**El misterio infinito **__**  
**__**El regalo de la diosa es lo que los tres hombres buscan **__**  
**__**Pero sus destinos están dispersos por la guerra…¨**_

La respuesta dejo un poco desconcertada a Tifa y no dijo palabra alguna.

-¨¡¡¡Cloud Strife!!!¨- le contesto el individuo un poco sobresaltado

Tifa algo acongojado se quedo un poco paralizada por lo que acababa de oír.

-¨Lo siento caballero, pero Cloud no está aquí esta noche¨- le comento algo temblorosa.

-¨je¨- se limito a decir el misterioso Caballero mientras esbozaba una sonrisa un poco maquiavélica.

Tras este gesto que amedrento un poco más a Tifa se dio la vuelta y se propicio a salir del establecimiento, no sin antes decir unas últimas palabras…

-¨_**Uno se convierte en un héroe, un vagar por la tierra **__**  
**__**Y la última es hecho prisionero **__****_

_**Pero los tres están todavía vinculados por un juramento solemne **__**  
**__**Para buscar la respuesta en conjunto, una vez más…¨**_

Tras decir estos versos que dejaron a la pobre Tifa aun más desconcertada salió del local, y para asombro de la misma, de este extraño individuo esparció un gran ala Negra, miro hacia atrás con una sonrisa de media cara y se marcho por los aires. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a Tifa fue a Sephiroth, pero automáticamente pensó que no podría ser verdad y la desecho de inmediato, ya que aquel individuo no se parecía en anda ni al demonio de Sephiroth y ni a los 3 mellizos que formaron su trinidad; Tifa se quedo paralizada por lo acontecido hacia unos instantes, para posteriormente con todo el nudo mental en su cabeza cerrar definitivamente el bar y encaminarse a su habitación a descansar.

Eran en torno a las 2 de la mañana, Cloud dormía apaciblemente después de dar varias vueltas por la cama pensando en lo sucedido en la Granja esa misma tarde, todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que escucho aquella voz, la voz que para el le era sinónimo a armonía, a paz, a tranquilidad…

-¨¡¡¡Holaaaa!!!¨

-¨Madre, ¿Eres tú?¨- respondió Cloud un poco dormido por el momento.

-¨No cambiaras nunca Cloud, siempre me llamas igual, jejejeje, abre los Ojos por Favor¨¨

Tras este comentario Cloud se decidió a abrirlos, y al hacerlo una fuerte luz le cegaron por un instante, estaba medio dormido, pero cuando pudo de nuevo enfocar la vista vio que se encontraba en una inmensa pradera de Flores idénticas a la de la Iglesia de los suburbios, estaba algo confundido y volvió a escuchar la voz de nuevo.

-¨Cloud, ¿es que no quieres verme?

Tras escuchar estas palabras, Cloud se levanto y al girarse ahí la vio a ella, la persona a la que más había querido en su vida, se quedo colapsado por la de sentimientos que le invadieron por su cuerpo, no se lo podía creer, pensaba que tras lo ocurrido en la iglesia donde la vio por última vez, no volvería a tener contacto con ella.

-¨ ¿A...A…A...eris?, ¿Eres…tu?

-¨ ¡Claro Cloud!, ¿Acaso esperabas a otra persona?¨

Aeris empezó a sonreír tímidamente tapándose la sonrisa con la boca

Cloud se quedo anestesiado por aquella voz, por aquella figura, por esos ojos verdes tan profundo que le asían sentir como si estuviera extasiado o en el paraíso.

-¨ ¿No piensas decirme nada?, dijo Aeris volviendo a sonreír.¨

-¨Cr...eia que no…podría…hablar más contigo Aeris…yo...¨

-¨Hay cosas que no Cambian Cloud, tus frase siguen siendo igual de claras que siempre¨-Volvió reírse igual la muchacha

-¨Lo siento, pero es que no esperaba esto…no sé qué decir¨-Respondió Cloud.

-¨No te preocupes esto es lo que me gusta de ti, tu timidez y tu buen Corazón, ¿Sabes porque he vuelto Cloud?¨

-¨ ¿Para llevarme contigo al planeta?¨

-¨No digas tonterías Cloud¨- y volvió a reírse dulcemente

-¨He venido a prevenirte, a ayudarte ante el mal que esta apunto de atacar al planeta¨- Aeris cambio su expresión alegre por una más triste pero nunca dejando la dulzura de lado en su cara.

-¨No te entiendo, si todo está bien, el planeta quedo salvado y ya todo sigue su Curso¨

-¨Hay alguien del pasado que ha vuelto Cloud, alguien que lleva mucho tiempo esperando que llegara su momento, alguien que necesita de ti para poder lograr su malvados objetivos¨

-¨ ¿Quién es? ¿Que necesita de mi Aeris?, no te entiendo¨

-¨Cloud, sabes de quien te hablo, el ha vuelto, ha despertado y necesita de ti…lo has reconocido en la granja… ¿Verdad Cloud?

A Cloud se le paralizo el corazón, no lo había soñado ni imaginado, era real lo que ocurrió allí.

-¨No puede ser, el no….no será….¨

-¨Génesis…Cloud, el ha vuelto, estuvo en un largo letargo cuando deserto de Deepground y ahora ha abierto una brecha entre la corriente vital y el mundo superior, necesita de ti y de alguien de su pasado para conseguir sus objetivos¨

-¨No comprendo Aeris, no entiendo lo que me dices, que tengo yo que le puede ayudar¨

-¨Tranquilo Cloud, las cosas rápidas no son buenas¨- Aeris volvió a reír cambiando de nuevo a la dulzura en su cara, -¨todo en esta vida tiene su tiempo y tu ahora debes descansar, ya obtendrás respuestas cuando sea necesario y recuerda que todo irá bien¨

-¨No Aeris no me dejes ahora…¨

En este momento Cloud pego un rebrinco en su cama, se encontraba en su habitación todo empapado por sudor y medio atónito por lo que acababa de pasarle, pensó que si habría sido un sueño. En ese momento miro a la ventana, observo el cielo que se colaba por una rendija de la plataforma superior y pensó…

¨Esto no puede ser un sueño¨

En ese momento Cloud se calzo su ropa y se dispuso a salir corriendo por las escaleras, atravesando el bar como un rayo y salir como un perdigón por la puerta del bar hacia alguna dirección…


	3. Chapter 3

…Cloud corrió y corrió por los suburbios de Midgar, estaba fuera de sí, no paraba de darle vueltas a lo acontecido hacia un instante en su habitación, cuando de repente freno su carrera en seco, se encontraba frente a la Iglesia derruida de Midgar, donde Aeris pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, aquel lugar donde se encontraron, donde la conoció por primera vez, donde se enamoro de ella nada más verla, ese lugar donde años atrás ella misma lo curo del Geo-stigma, ese lugar mágico donde los hubiera en aquella ruinosa Ciudad; Cloud parecía impasible, con rostro serio mirando atentamente aquel monumento, cuando de repente esbozo un pensamiento en voz alta.

-¨Debo saber mas Aeris, debo volver a verte¨

Tras este comentario, Cloud con paso firme y decidido, pero con una pausa fuera de lo corriente en él se disponía a introducirse en el interior del edificio, al entrar seguía todo igual que siempre, sus bancos, sus columnas… su piedras… y en el centro un pequeño lago rodeado de flores amarillas. Cloud ando hasta el borde, miro al fondo del agua y resoplo...

-¨Se que seguís hay, tengo que volver a veros, ¿por que todo es tan complicado?, si no fuera…¨

De repente una voz que no escuchaba en años le sobresalto…

-¨¡Deja ya de Quejarte!, no seas Cabeza de Chocobo, ¿Pensabas que la encontrarías aquí, no?, piensas que si estuviera en algún lugar estaría en su iglesia, pero ya ves, te pasa igual que me paso a mí, no siempre consigues lo que quieres Cloud¨

Al girarse Cloud, su cara se lleno de sorpresa, allí estaba el, con su sonrisa peredne, recostado sobre una columna, con sus brazos girados en cruz, era el sin duda, su amigo del alma, aquel que dio su vida por protegerle, aquel que portaba la Espada Mortal antes que el…era Zack..

-¨ ¿Zack?...no puede ser...tu...Aeris…yo¨

-¨No puedes dejar de hablar de nombrarla ni estando conmigo presente ¿en?¨

-¨Lo siento Zack, es que tenias tantas ganas de hablar contigo desde lo que ocurrió en el monte, tras lo de Nibelheim, tenia tanto que agradecerte, tanto que expresarte…¨

-¨ ¡YA, YA, YA!, que no he vuelto del flujo vital para que me sonrojes¨-le replico Zack con una increíble sonrisa-¨Por cierto Cloud…¨- Zack se incorporo y se dirigió a Cloud lentamente- ¨ ¿las visto hermosa verdad?, esta como la última vez que la viste, a que sí.

Cloud se sonrojo y no dijo nada, solamente miro hacia abajo

-¨ ¿Qué nos dio Cloud que a los dos que nos Embrujo?¨le comento Zack mientras andaba alrededor del pequeño lago-¨Pero tu tuviste más suerte que yo, ya que cuando murió te amaba locamente y eso es lo que le perdurara siempre¨

Cloud lo miro con una cara de satisfacción que le salió prácticamente por reflejo, y una sonrisa se le dibujo en su cara.

-¨Bueno chavalín… no sé cómo me las avío, pero contigo siempre que hablo de algo es de chicas, jejejeje, bueno al caso, yo he vuelto por que Aeris me lo pidió personalmente y sabes de muy buena tinta que yo a ella siempre le hice caso en todo en vida, y en la muerte mas todavía¨-Resolvió Zack con una gran sonrisa-¨ ¿Recuerdas cuando te lo contaba en nuestras misiones?, pero bueno, al lio que se me va la cabeza¨-volvió a reír Zack-¨El caso es que como ya sabrás Génesis ha vuelto¨

Cloud lo miro algo extrañado, ya que había escuchado a Zack en su día hablar de él y de sus batallas contra él cuando fue elegido primera Clase tras la batalla de Wutai.

-¨Si de eso vino a advertirme Aeris, pero me dejo desconcertado y no sé qué hacer Zack¨

-¨No te preocupes Cabeza de Chocobo, que para eso el tío Zack está aquí aparecido¨-La risa ahora de Zack era mayor parecía que le había hecho gracia su propio comentario-¨lo que debes de hacer ahora es protegerte, por que el te busca, necesita de ti y de su Compañero Eterno…¨

-¿¨A quien te refieres?- le respondió Cloud

-¨Bueno, bueno, bueno. No vayas tan rápido rubito, jejejeje, todo a su tiempo, ahora lo que debes de saber es que el planeta corre mucho peligro, si Génesis consigue su objetivo, lo de Sephiroth será solo un jueguecito tonto¨

Cloud se quedo impaciente por escuchar más de la boca de Zack, pero este se cayó y le dirigió una mirada cómplice.

-¨Ahora lo importante es que este fuerte mentalmente, hemos venido a prevenirte y ayudarte, lo primero que tienes que hacer es ir a por tu espada, si, tu espada…¡¡ La Gran Espada Mortal!!, jejejeje, esa es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarte y pronto comprenderás porque y comprenderás cuál es tu misión, ahora solo descansa que mañana te espera un día largo¨

-¨No Zack Espera….¨- no le dio tiempo a Cloud terminar la frase cuando Zack con un gesto típico de despedida le dijo adiós guiñándole un ojo.

Cloud se despertó de un sobre salto, era de día y se encontraba dormido sobre el lecho de flores junto al lago, miro hacia su alrededor y no encontró ningún resto de Zack por ninguna parte.

-¨ ¿Me abre quedado dormido de nuevo?, como es posible que…¨- Cloud no termino de nuevo la frase cuando salió de la Parte posterior de la iglesia una sombra rápida que le dirigió las siguientes palabras…

-¨Uno…Para despertar al bello durmiente  
Dos…Para hacer una visita a los viejos amigos  
Tres…Para alegrarse de que todo valla de lujo¨

Cloud miro hacia donde se detuvo la sombra y observo a una persona muy familiar a la que hacía tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de saludar.

-¨No cambiarais nunca Yuffie ¨-Respondió Cloud

De detrás de una columna salió Yuffie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¨Cloud hay que ver que por fin te encuentro, tenias a Tifa preocupadísima, menos mal que soy una experimentada Ninja de Wutai¨- le comento Yuffie con una sonrisa muy alegre.

-¨Debo haberme quedado dormido esta noche aquí, no sé porque me duermo últimamente sin darme cuenta en todos lados¨-respondió Cloud.

-¨Oye Cloud, creía que ya no dormías aquí en la Iglesia, que ya dormías en casa con Tifa, Denzel y Marlene¨

-¨Si, si vivo allí desde hace tiempo ya, pero esta noche he tenido un sueño y decidí venir a dar una vuelta, pero se ve que me traspuse y me quede dormido otra vez aquí¨

-¨Bueno Cloud, siempre has sido muy rarito en, jejejeje, será mejor que volvamos a la Taberna, que Tifa esta preocupadísima por tu culpa¨

-¨Tienes razón Yuffie, debemos volver ya¨

Juntos los dos volvieron al Séptimo cielo, para reencontrarse con Tifa, charlaron de lo acontecido durante el tiempo que llevaban sin verse pero Cloud, pero se percató de que algo no funcionaba bien, al divisar de lejos que la puerta de la Taberna estaba desencajada, y desde fuera apreció como todo se encontraba revuelto.

Cloud al ver semejante escena salió a correr dejando a Yuffie tras de sí.

-¨Cloud, ¡¿Qué Pasa?!, ¿Dónde Corres Tanto??¨- Le Grito Yuffie al ver que Cloud salía como una exhalación, pero Cloud seguía corriendo sin parar hasta que entro en el interior del local.

-¨ ¡TIFAAAAAAA!¨-Grito Cloud desesperado nada más entrar, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

-¨Madre mía como esta todo esto, es un completo desorden este bar¨-Dijo Yuffie al llegar al lugar.

Cloud empezó a gritar el nombre de su mejor amiga por todos lados pero no obtuvo respuesta, subió al piso de las habitaciones y encontró como estaba todo patas arriba, todas las habitaciones destrozadas, menos una, en concreto, la habitación de Cloud, que se encontraba cerrada, como si nadie la hubiera puesto la mano encima, Cloud Algo desconfiado se encontró un poco descentrado,-¨¿Por qué no habrían tocado la mía, que buscaban?¨- se `preguntaba para sí mismo el Rubio mientras posaba su mano en el pomo de la puerta, estaba atónito por lo que podía haber pasado mientras él no se encontró, pero al abrir la puerta…

-¨ ¡CLOUUUUUUD!¨

Era el grito al unisonó de Denzel y Marlene, que corrieron nada más abrir la puerta a abrazarse cada uno de una pierna de Cloud.

-¨Gracias Tito Cloud que has venido a salvarnos¨-Le dijo Denzel, Marlene mientras, no paraba de llorar y llorar esmorecida.

-¨ ¿Qué a pasado Aquí niños, decidme que ha sucedido, donde esta Tifa y porque esta todo tan desordenado?

Denzel miro a Cloud a los ojos y con las lágrimas saliendo abundantemente le respondió.

-¨Un Hombre, ha venido preguntando por ti, y al decirle mama que no estabas se puso enfurecido y empezó a romperlo todo, ella intento detenerle, pero era muy fuerte y le golpeo, mama cayó al suelo y el la recogió y dejo esta nota para que te la diéramos¨

Denzel, saco de su bolsillo el papel que le había comentado y se lo entrego, y Cloud prosiguió a leerlo…

¨_**A pesar de que el preso se escapa, él está gravemente herido **__**  
**__**Su vida se guarda, sin embargo **__**  
**__**De una mujer de oponerse a la nación **__****_

_**Empieza una vida de reclusión con ella **__**  
**__**Que parece celebrar la promesa de felicidad eterna **__****_

_**Pero como la felicidad crece, también lo hace la culpa **__**  
**__**De no cumplir el juramento a sus amigos¨**_

Cloud al leer esto, supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba, quien era la persona que se llevo a tifa, y volvió a sentir en su interior una furia que yacía en letargo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¨Marlene, Denzel, debéis quedaros con Yuffie mientras yo voy a buscar a Tifa, debéis portaros bien, y tranquilos…la traeré a salvo¨

Cloud dejo su timidez a un lado, y se mostro con una firmeza de la que rara vez se le vio, tras bajar las escaleras a prisa le dejo los niños a Yuffie, la cual se le borro la sonrisa de su cara infantil y el deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

Cloud corrió y corrió, mientras pensaba donde podría marchar en busca de Tifa, mientras corría por las ruinas de Midgar se Acordó de las Palabras de Zack, de que fuera en busca de la Espada mortal en el monte a las afueras, Cloud tras recordar esto, apresuro en busca de su moto y tras recogerla, salió a toda prisa hacia el lugar señalado para ver si allí podría encontrar alguna pista donde indicarle el paradero de Tifa, pero a su vez Cloud en su corazón parecía verle despertado un sentimiento sobre ella que nunca había sentido antes por Tifa y que solo había podido percibir hacia su gran amor Aeris…


	4. Chapter 4

…Cloud seguía dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido en el bar de Tifa, y preguntándose por qué ese sentimiento se le despertaba en su corazón cuando supo de la perdida de ella; Cloud estaba anonadado con lo rápido de los sucesos de esos dos últimos días, no se lo podía terminar de creer….Ya salido de Midgar, Cloud seguía con su incesante carrera hacia el monte donde se hallaba la espada Mortal, pero entonces … una gran nube de polvo se levanto de entre el árido desierto, no se veía nada, estaba todo muy turbio, Cloud detuvo su carrera y tapándose los ojos como pudo intento echar un vistazo al frente, pero en ese mismo instante…

-¨…Hola Cloud...¨

-¨ ¿Quién demonios er…?... ¡NO PUEDE SER!….. ¿TU ESTAS…?¨

-¨ ¿VIVO?, jejejeje¨

Ante él se apareció su más eterno enemigo, aquel al que todavía desafiaba en sueños, aquel que le arrebato a lo que más aprecio tenia, aquel que no dejo su pueblo en pie tras incendiarlo, aquel que era el mal personificado….el era… SEPHIROTH...

-¨...no Cloud… no estoy vivo… en parte solo soy una proyección….tranquilo… no he venido a luchar, tras la última Reunión me destruiste físicamente para siempre… pero solo en parte…¨

-¨ ¡MALDITA SEAS SEPHIROTH!, ¿A QUE AS VENIDO?, ¿TIENES TU ALGO QUE VER CON TODO ESTO?¨

-¨Jejejeje, como ya te he dicho Cloud, no estoy vivo, así que no puedo haber hecho nada de lo que te ha ocurrido, aunque bueno, simplemente, siempre que tu vivas habrá una parte de mi latente…¨

-¨ ¿Cómo dices diablo?, ¿Que tengo yo que ver contigo para que digas esas tonterías?¨- El enfado de Cloud y su ira aumentaban por momentos, mientras observaba la media sonrisa de Sephiroth mirándolo desafiante

-¨ ¿Acaso no te acuerdas ya Cloud?... ¡JENOVA!...ella late en ti, aunque te desasieras del Geostigma, tu cuerpo sigue albergando la forma de vida que me creo, el azote de las estrellas, MI MADRE…en definitiva, como formo parte de ti…dime Cloud, ¿Qué crees que quiere Génesis de ti?, ¿Venganza?, ¿Ayuda?, ¿Tu amiguita?...jejejeje… si piensas eso, es que eres más patético de lo que creía¨

-¨NO…No…No lo sé, no lo sé ni me importa, yo voy a liberar a tifa, y no intentes meterte en medio, porque te volveré a destruir mísero demonio…¨

-¨Tranquilo Cloud, si he venido a ayudarte, he venido a prevenirte para que no caigas en la trampa de ese loco de Génesis…¨

-¿AYUDARME?, venga ya Sephiroth, no me hagas reír, porque tu ibas a ayudarme, si lo que siempre as deseado es acabar con toda vida de este planeta, y sobre todo, conmigo¨

-¨Mira Cloud…¨- Sephiroth se coloco tan cerca de Cloud que este por un momento sintió un escalofrió que le paralizo el cuerpo por unos instantes-¨…Siendo sinceros, te ayudo por egoísmo, te voy a explicar bien…lo que Génesis busca en ti, es a mí, a JENOVA, busca el don completo de la Diosa, de su Diosa, ¿Recuerdas Loveless? , pues es un excéntrico, y después de mucho letargo ha descubierto como alcanzar el don, quiere dominar este mundo, y para eso necesita formar uno con los 3 caballeros legendarios, esos son El mismo, alguien de nuestro pasado Común y El más grande héroe, SEPHIROTH¨

-¨maldita la hora que me injertaron las células, Pero dime Sephiroth, ¿Qué sacas de todo esto tu?¨

- ¨Eso no es lo importante Cloud, lo que yo busco es que otros no consigan lo que yo no pude, soy el más grande que jamás piso este planeta, si yo no pude, no puede nadie dominarlo, es así de sencillo, por eso te ordeno ahora mismo que vayas al confín mas oscuro y recóndito de este mundo y te metas allí, que abandones a tu amiga, a tu gente y tu familia, que te destierres, si Génesis te encuentra… el abra ganado, no podrás con él, está en su Summung y nadie lo detendrá hasta que encuentre lo que busca, y tu débil criatura, debes de impedir que lo tenga¨

-¨Maldigo tus genes Sephiroth, te maldigo a ti y a todo es que intenta destrozar mi vida, nunca renunciare a Tifa, ya me quitaste a Aeris y no pienso dejar como otro monstruo me quita a Tifa, me niego, más vale que no intentes impedírmelo, porque si no… correrás la misma suerte que tendrá Génesis, así que apártate ¡AHORA!¨-La ira interna de Cloud crecía por momentos, nunca había tenido tanta rabia como en ese preciso instante, ni si quiera cuando murió su amor, era un completo desconocido para sí mismo, actuaba por impulsos y dejo de ser persona reservada y que todo calculaba.

-¨Pequeña mosca, dices que somos monstruos, je, me rio, tú que eres lo que eres gracias a mi, tú que dejaste que te arrebataran a tu mejor amigo y a tu mayor amor… tu que con tus actos vas a dejar condenado a este mundo… no es que me importe, pero Génesis no se merece el privilegio de destruirlo y menos gracias a tu ayuda… lo único que se Cloud, es que el disfrutara tanto atravesando el bonito torso de tu amiguita, como yo lo disfrute destrozando la vida de tu ridículo amorcito¨-Sephiroth no paro de sonreír estaba eufórico, pero de Repente…

-Cloud…

-… ¿Vincent...?

Al girarse la bruma de tierra desapareció y allí se encontraba Vincent Valentín, mirándolo un poco perplejo; pero Cloud tras observar a Vincent miro de nuevo a donde se encontraba Sephiroth pero ya no estaba en su lugar, se había desvanecido.

-Cloud, ¿te encuentras bien?, observe de lejos la tremenda nube de humo y decidí acercarme, para vaya mi sorpresa encontrarte a ti en medio hablando solo.

-Yo…Vincent…hay problemas…tengo que partir rápido…

-Que ha ocurrido Cloud, te ves muy mal, os ha ocurrido algo, cuentame ¿si te pudiera ayuda?

-Gracias Vincent, pero esto es algo que tengo que arreglar yo mismo, está en peligro la vida de Tifa por mi Culpa y debo ser yo quien la proteja…se lo prometí…

-¿Cómo dices Cloud? ¿Qué le ocurre a Tifa?, debes decírmelo, debo ayudarte en esto

-No…Como ya he dicho…se lo prometí.

Cloud con una actitud un poco distinta, muy serio y siempre mirando al suelo, tras decir estas palabras salió a correr dejando a Vincet anonadado, lo cual provoco que regresara a Midgar a informarse de lo que hay sucedió.

Cloud volvía a emprender su carrera incesante mientras se preguntaba si se había vuelto loco por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo en su cabeza, corría como el viento, con el sentimiento de rabia que la desaparición de Tifa y el encuentro con Sephiroth le habían producido, corrió y corrió hasta que…

-Por fin Llegó…la espada que debe devolverme a Tifa…pero…que hace hay…

En el lugar junto a la espada se encontró a que lobo, ese que siempre rondaba el lugar cuando Cloud se marchaba y observaba de lejos, siempre ese animal se quitaba cuando lo veía venir, pero esta vez no, se encontraba sentado, junto a la espada mirando a Cloud fijamente y sin pestañear. Cloud se quedó un poco impresionado de verlo, pero tras ver que el lobo se encontraba aparentemente tranquilo decidió acercarse y ver qué pasaba. Al llegar a la altura de la espada y del animal, este alzo su cabeza y Cloud divisó una placa colgando de una cadena que portaba alrededor del cuello, en ella se podía leer…

-¨Ángeal: Guardián del Honor y los Sueños del portador de la Espada Mortal¨

Cloud perplejo por lo que observo, empezó a darle vueltas a su ya enredada cabeza, hasta que llego a la conclusión de que debía de tratarse de una especie de reencarnación de una persona que recordaba bien… el mentor de Zack, el portador original de la Espada Mortal, aquel que le enseño todo lo que supo a la persona que le cedió al espada…ÁNGEAL…

El lobo se aparto de la espada e indico a Cloud para que la levantara, este accedió, empuño el mango firmemente y al levanto al cielo con una agilidad asombrosa.

-¨ ¿Y ahora qué?¨- Se pregunto Cloud-¨ ¿Qué debo de hacer? ¿A dónde debo marchar?... Tifa… te acabas de ir y ya te echo de menos… ¿Por qué no puedo proteger a los que quiero? ¿Qué clase de monstruo soy que nunca se defender a lo que más quiero?...¨¨

-¨…Cloud…¨

-¨ ¿Aeris?, ¿Dónde estás?, no te veo, necesito de ti, de tu ayuda, quiero encontrar a Tifa y no sé cómo, me encuentro tan Solo, os hecho tanto de menos…¨

De repente otra voz se escucho...

-¨Cloud macho, tienes que ser fuerte, ¿O es que no has aprendido nada de mi?, tienes que seguir, tienes que recuperarla pero no a costa tuya, si tu caes…. El planeta caerá…

-¨ Zack, amigo mío, tu y Aeris sois mi bien más preciado…¨

-¨No Cloud, tu bien más preciado es tu familia que está contigo ahora, Tifa y tus amigos, son a ellos quienes debes emplear tu corazón, ellos son los que te acompañaran con su presencia siempre Cloud, nosotros velamos por ti… porque te queremos, pero nuestro tiempo en el mundo superior se acabo, porque creímos que tu merecías nuestro sacrificio, para protegerte, ahora es hora de que seas feliz Cloud…junto a Tifa.¨- Le dijo la voz de Aeris…

-¨Aeris, pero es que…¨

-¨ni Aeris pero, ni Zack pero, ni mas pero que valga Cloud, debes afrontar la realidad, debes tener Honor, y sobre todo…Sueños, eso nunca lo pierdas, los sueños mueven la vida, tu vida, ni yo ni Aeris te dejaremos solo nunca, estaremos velando por ti desde el flujo vital, pero tú tienes que valerte por ti mismo y encontrar la felicidad, ese sentimiento que sentiste por Tifa cuando te enteraste que ella se fue es una señal, debes de recogerla e ir por ella, para formar una familia, Tu familia, eso si nos daría por satisfechos Cloud, que seas Feliz…¨

Tras estas palabras, Cloud se quedo dándole vueltas a su cabeza, y volvió sentir de nuevo ese sentimiento, eso mismo que sintió momentos antes cuando se encontró el bar sin Tifa, A Cloud se le despertaba el amor de nuevo y esta vez no querría que se volviera a escapar.

-¨Tenéis razón¨-Dijo Cloud-¨Debo afrontar mi vida, y vivir mis sueños con honor, debo ir a por tifa y acabar con el mal de una vez por todas, por vosotros, debo de ser feliz, nunca os olvidare, siempre os amare como lo que sois, lo mejor que me paso en la vida, debo marchar…pero… ¿a Dónde?¨

Entonces la voz de Aeris se volvió a escuchar-¨Cloud debes seguir tu corazón, los sentimiento que florecieron en ti te guiaran, ahora debemos marchar y déjate con tu destino, recuerda siempre Cloud que te queremos y juntos nunca te dejaremos solo, adiós Cloud…¨

Cloud se quedo pensando en las palabras de Aeris, sabiendo que nunca lo dejarían de lado y sobre todo, pensara lo que pensara, siempre aparecía Tifa en su mente, siempre, pero en un momento determinado miro al lobo que se encontraba al lado suya y este le lanzo con la boca una Bobozana, Cloud se quedo pensativo mirando aquel fruto, hasta que recordó de nuevo...-¨Banora, ahí es donde se debe de esconde Génesis¨- Cloud corrió a toda prisa hacia buscar su motocicleta que se encontraba en Midgar, al llegar Cloud se cruzo con Barret, que venía de una expedición de búsqueda de Petróleo, Cloud le conto todo lo sucedido, y Barret con lagrimas en los ojos le insistió en ir con él, pero Cloud solamente le repetía que él una vez le prometió a Tifa que nunca dejaría que le hicieran daño, y por tanto el debía ir solo en su búsqueda, entonces Barret decidió ir a al taberna a cuidar junto a Yuffie de Denzel y Marlene; tras esto Cloud encendió su moto y rugiendo los motores salió a toda prisa alejándose en el horizonte de las afueras de Midgar, seguido muy de cerca de aquel lobo que no se separaba de él desde que recogiera la gran Espada Mortal…


	5. Chapter 5

…Cloud llevaba 2 días de camino prácticamente sin parar, estaba totalmente exhausto y sabia que necesitaba parar a descansar, cuando de repente en la lejano horizonte, vió un poblado adornado por un viejo reactor Mako en desuso desde hacía varios años, Cloud se detuvo y se quedo mirando fijamente el paisaje, a su lado el Lobo que no se detenía, cuando esbozo…

-¨Gongaga…He vuelto a tu casa Zack…me vendrá bien un descanso…no puedo seguir sin parar a reponer fuerzas¨

Cloud tras decir este pensamiento en voz alta decidió ponerse en marcha al poblado de su amigo y pasar hay la noche que ya caía sobre sus cabezas.

Al llegar Cloud se que fascinado del estado en el que se encontraba el poblado, parecia como si la guerra, Meteorito, Sephiroth y Deepground no fuera con ellos…estaba todo tranquilo y como la última vez que estuvo allí. Cloud avistó rápidamente la casa de Zack, ya que estuvo anteriormente hay cuando al batalla de Sephiroth…fue con Aeris…y Tifa…Cloud no sabía si llamar o no pero de repente se abrió la puerta de par en par…

-¨ ¿Quién anda Hay a estas horas?¨-Era una mujer anciana, bajita y con una cara muy entrañable…

--¨Ho…hola señora…yo venía…estaba…¨

-¨Que mal hablas muchacho, pero tu cara… ¡Anda si eres tú!, el rubito que me visito hace años, el amigo de mi Zacky, ¿Qué te trae por aquí chavalito?¨

-¨Pues la verdad señora es que estoy de paso y necesitaba un lugar donde pasar la noche, pero no sé por qué decidí venir a visitarla¨

-¨Así que es eso ¿No?, pues no hay problema, desde que mi buen marido se marcho a la otra vida, aquí hay mucha cama libre, pasa, pasa, te preparare un buen jugo de Guashy, y así de camino me cuentas como te va¨

Cloud pasó al interior de la casa y estuvo conversando con la buena madre de Zack durante mucho tiempo, pero este ya muy cansado decidió que lo mejor sería descansar para salir al Alba, la señora le indico que se alojara en el cuarto de Zack, que estaba sin ocupar desde que el muchacho desapareció, Cloud entro en la habitación… estaba intacta desde la última vez que el moreno la ocupo, había fotos de Chocobos salvajes, un gran poster de Sephiroth en el cabecero de la cama, lo cual hizo que Cloud sonriera levemente, había fotos de Zack en diferentes posturas y con los distintos uniformes de soldado, desde el traje de artillería de Shinra, hasta el de Soldado de Primera clase, también había una de Zack con Cloud, lo que provoco que al propio Cloud se le escapara una lagrimilla, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue una foto que estaba caída encima de una cajita, la foto se veía a Aeris muy jovencita con un ramo de flores amarillas, como las de la iglesia, muy sonriente, con un traje rosa con volantes y el pelo semi-suelto, junto a ella un Zack muy alegre con una pose un tanto chulesca y unas ropas muy arregladas para él, era la casa de Aeris, y es de la última cita que tuvieron, de la última vez que se vieron con vida (Guiño a mi otro Fic publicado, para que haya un poco de relación todo, jejejeje, os recomiendo que lo leáis, porque me quedó bastante bien---El último encuentro-no os lo perdáis por favor), Cloud la miro nostálgico y sin que la sonrisa se le fuera, después bajo la foto observo un recorte de periódico, en el que salía el propio Zack, Sephiroth y… ¡TIFA!, Cloud se quedó sorprendido de ver esa foto allí, estaban junto a la mansión SHINRA en Nibelheim, en aquella fatídica misión, pero tras todo eso una cajita, que ponía….

¨Cartas para Zack, de Aeris, perdona amigo por nunca vértelas dado….de tu amigo Tseng¨

Cloud se quedo sorprendido al ver esa inscripción, y decidió abrir la cajita, estaba llena de sobres con cartas, y todos firmados por…¡Aeris!, de puño y letra, Cloud se quedó sorprendido, nunca supo que su Aeris le escribió cartas a Zack, ¿Serian de Amor?, seguramente, ya que la florista estuvo locamente perdida de Zack, que sorpresa se llevo Cloud, en ese momento decidió que lo mejor sería cerrar la caja y dejarla en su lugar, mientras se recostaba en la cama y con la mirada fija en el techo, empezó a recordar sus buenos momentos con Zack y los recuerdos inolvidables con Aeris… pero siempre en todos los recuerdos, aparecía la misma persona…Tifa, ella estaba en su mente grabada a fuego, no se la podía quitar de la cabeza, le había dolido mucho su rapto, Cloud se puso triste y pensó…

¨A ti no te perderé Tifa, te recuperaré…y seremos de nuevo…una familia…una familia…Feliz por siempre¨-Cloud en ese momento cerró los ojos y se durmió…

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por las rendijas de la madera y persianas de la habitación, Cloud desperezándose se dispuso a ponerse en pie, cuando vio que al lado de su cama se encontraba enroscado el lobo que le seguía a todas partes, se quedo sorprendido de verlo allí, ya que no recordaba verle hecho pasar la noche anterior, pero bueno tenia cosas más importantes en la cabeza como para que el rubio chico le siguiera dándole vueltas a la cabeza con ese asunto, tras esto Cloud bajo y tras despedirse muy amablemente de la madre de Zack decidió que lo mejor era volver a seguir su marcha hacia Banora, ya que Tifa no podía seguir en manos de ese demonio de Génesis…

-¨Bien es hora de partir, hace un buen día, si me apresuro al final de la tarde llegare a Banora y podre rescatar a…Tifa¨-Cloud se quedo mirando a ambos lados de la plaza central del poblado…-¨Mmm, ¿Por donde Era?, ya me he desorientado, lo mejor será que me informe del camino, no me vaya a perder y el viaje se alargue demasiado¨- Cloud se acerco a una joven con el pelo anaranjado que se encontraba haciendo sus compras de primera hora en un tenderete de la plaza que acababa de abrir su kiosquillo…-¨Oiga disculpe, me podría decir cuál es la dirección correcta para ir a Banora?¨

-¨ ¿Banora?, ese pueblo esta derruido y solo es habitado por monstruos, ¿Qué se te ha perdido allí?, te ves muy débil para poder sobrevivir allí solo, lo mejor sería que si tienes que partir hacia Banora vayas con mas compañía, y si es fuerte, mucho mejor...¨

-¨No se preocupe, se arreglármelas solo, necesito ir hacia allí….Cosas Personales, por cierto, no me he presentado…mi nombre es…Cloud¨

La joven se quedo fascinada al escuchar el nombre que le daba el joven forastero, lo reconocía, y le hacía recordar a alguien del que quedo muy enamorada cuando joven, fue su primer y último amor, ya que nunca sintió de nuevo lo mismo que le floreció con aquel chico, aquel chico era…Zack y tras su muerte se sintió muy culpable, lo que provocó que dejara la organización de los Turcos, el nombre de esta joven era…

-¨Encantada…mi nombre es…Cissnei…tu no serás…mejor déjalo…mira si quieres ir a Banora yo te puedo indicar el camino, mejor dicho, te puedo acercar porque me parece que tengo un sentimiento que me obliga ayudarte, quizás para ponerme en deuda conmigo misma…así que aparca la moto aquí y vente en mi camioneta, el camino es muy pedregoso y te sería muy complicado…venga no perdamos tiempo¨

Cloud se sentía extrañado ante la reacción de la joven, y también no sabía por qué, sentía que al decirle su nombre fuera como si la conociese de antaño, pero por otra extraña sensación Cloud aceptó el ser llevado por Cissnei y aparco al moto en el mismo garaje de donde la muchacha saco la camioneta que los llevaría a Banora.

Tras todo el día de camino sin parar, ni siquiera para comer, llegaron a las colinas colindantes con Banora, en la camioneta iban delante Cloud, Cissnei conduciendo y en la carga se encontraba el Lobo inseparable de Cloud desde hacía 3 largos días, durante el camino hablaron de todo menos de por qué iba Cloud a Banora y de por qué les daba las sensación a ambos de que se conocían de antaño, Cissnei tampoco le contó a Cloud que Conoció a Zack y los sentimientos que este levantaron en ella…

-¨Bueno Cloud, ya hemos llegado, yo no voy a seguir más adelante, así que a partir de ahora tendrás que seguir a pie…con tu perrito, pero antes, llevo mucho tiempo oxidada así que…voy a probar de que estas hecho…¨

Cissnei salto sobre Cloud para atacarle con una sonrisa que le estrechaban las mejillas, el joven Rubio, sorprendido se aparto muy ágilmente y sin complicación, la joven no dándose por satisfecha siguió intentando asestarle golpes y más golpes pero ninguno con existo, Cloud los desviaba y esquivaba todos prácticamente sin dificultad, hasta que uno de ellos, una patada, más concretamente en la parte inferior de la pierna, provoco que Cloud se inclinara de rodillas, en ese momento Cissnei esbozo…-¨Ya eres mío Rubito..¨- Pero Cloud casi por acto reflejo, se levanto como águila al viento y volteo a la joven a una mano, tumbándola y dejándola bajo sus piernas mientras le coloco la otra bota en el pecho, Cissnei muy sorprendida por el movimiento de Cloud se quedo con una cara de asombro tremenda y posteriormente volvió a sonreír, diciendo…

-¨Hmm, veo que estas bien entrenado…Zack hizo un buen trabajo contigo…¨

Cloud se aparto y puso cara de incrédulo al escuchar el nombre de su amigo en la boca de aquella joven, no le dio tiempo a preguntarle el de que lo conocía cuando la joven se puso de pie con un salto…

-¨Bueno Rubito, tengo que marcharme, ya es muy tarde, espero que tengas suerte…y que la traigas sana y a salvo¨

Cloud con una cara todavía de asombro asintió con la cabeza, aunque tampoco sabía como Cissnei conocía el motivo de su marcha a Banora, ya que el mismo nunca se lo contó, pero no le dijo nada a la chica, mientras esta se montaba en la camioneta y se alejaba con una sonrisa y guiño.

Tras la partida de Cissnei, Cloud se quedo mirando desde la colina las ruinas de la antigua ciudad de Banora, los arboles de Bobozanas inundaban todo lo construido por el hombre, había una gran grieta en la tierra en el centro del poblado de donde se veía el resplandor de la Energía Mako salir, Cloud sabía que era ahí mismo donde debería ir y con un gran suspiro se dirigió a aquel lugar, no sin antes decir unas palabras al viento…

-¨Tifa por favor aguanta, espero que estés bien, nunca me perdonaría perderte a ti también, eres todo lo que me queda en este mundo…Resiste...¨

Tras estas palabras de pensamiento en voz alta, Cloud inició la carrera a prisa en dirección al gran barranco formado en Banora…


	6. Chapter 6

...Cloud se dirigía a la Brecha de tierra que se encontraba en el ruinoso centro del poblado, el camino era pedregoso y muy complicado de seguir, pero Cloud muy ágilmente iba avanzando sin problemas, continuó durante una hora más o menos, hasta que llegó al borde del precipicio, la noche caía ya sobre su cabeza, la luna era llena completamente y Cloud se disponía a bajar apoyándose en las raíces de los arboles de Bobozanas…

-¨Tifa aguanta un poco más, ya estoy aquí, dentro de poco todo abra acabado…¨

De repente Cloud sintió como la raíz por la que se apoyaba se sesgaba, pero rápidamente de un salto Cloud se impulsó hacia la superficie, al caer observo como el lobo gruñía sin parar a una extraña figura que se ocultaba en las sombras de los escombros, y la cual no alcanzaba a ver quién era…

-¨ ¿Quién diablos eres?, ¿Por qué has intentado matarme?, ¿te envía Génesis?, muéstrate que te pueda ver la cara cobarde¨-Le gritaba Cloud insistentemente

Tras las palabras de Cloud, ese extraño individuo empezó a reír sin parar, para posteriormente dedicarle unas palabras a nuestro rubio protagonista…

-¨Así que tu eres el sujeto al que tanto busca mi hermano¨-Ando un par de metros hacia delante, saliendo de las sobras y dejándose mostrar-¨Perdona que no me haya presentado antes, pero mi nombre es Weiss y soy lo último que queda junto con mi hermano de Deepground, je, parece ser que eres tan ingenuo como hermano comento y vienes camino a tu tumba, todo derecho¨-Weiss era un personaje corpulento, con el pelo de punta y muy alborotado, blanco como la leche y los ojos verdes radiantes como de energía Mako, Cloud al verlo se quedó extrañado y al escuchar su nombre más todavía, ya que sabía que era el mismo que Vincent derroto tras el incidente de Omega, años antes…

-¨Así que sigues vivo monstruo, dime que has hecho con Tifa, devuélvemela Ahora mismo, o si no…¨-Antes de que la frase la terminara Weiss se apresuro a interrumpirle…

-¨ ¿Si no que?, jejejeje, crees que puedes vencerme, ¿No es así?, pero lo único que quieres es a tu amiguita, dime, ¿Tan importante es para ti ese trozo de carne?, la verdad es que no sabía que te importaba tanto, por eso disfrutare acabando contigo y luego viendo como muere ella también devorada por mi apetito, jejejeje, porque, ¿Quieres saber donde esta?, jejejeje¨

Cloud se sorprendió muchísimo de la actitud de Weiss, nunca vio a nadie tan confiado de vencerle, desde que acabara con Sephiroth…

-¨Te he dicho que me la devuelvas¨-Cloud empuño rápidamente su espada mortal en dirección a su adversario, mientras este reía continuamente-¨Si me la devuelves te juro que acabare contigo rápido y luego con Génesis, nunca os perdonare que os la llevarais, ¿TE ENTERAS?¨

Cloud siguió por unos instantes mirando a su oponente, mientras este no hacía otra cosa que no fuera reír, cuando este miró al cielo y le dijo…

-¨Mira este Cielo Cloud, después de que acabe contigo y te extraiga las células de Jenova por medio de tu sangre, todo será un recuerdo para este planeta, porque Hermano y yo lo tintaremos de sufrimiento bajo el yugo de nuestra voluntad, no tienes nada que hacer, así que prepárate para perecer, maldito mortal…¨- Tras decirle esto Weiss sacó de su espalda dos espadas parecidas a unas catanas pero con forma muy similar también a las cimitarras, y de un fuerte salto se dispuso a asestar sendos golpes con ambas empuñaduras al cuerpo de Cloud…

-¨Prepárate a morir insecto¨-Le gritó Weiss mientras andaba por los Aires…

Cloud con una destreza sobre humana paro sin complicación ambos golpes, eso sí, este se dio cuenta de la fuerza increíble que este sujeto tenia, y Cloud prosiguió a contraatacar con golpes de mandoble, pero ninguno de ellos tenía el efecto deseado, ya que Weiss casi sin ningún esfuerzo los iba deteniendo sin problema alguno, lo cual hacia que Cloud se frustrara, ya que no solo el hecho de que no consiguiera asestarle ningún golpe, ni tampoco el que no consiguiera doblegar ninguna de su armas lo desesperaba más que la sonrisa peredne en el rostro de Weiss…

-¨ ¿Eso es lo que sabes hacer nada mas?, bueno ahora me toca a mi enseñarte el pode de Deepground…

Weiss con una fuerte patada en el pecho de Cloud. Lo alejó varios metros hacia atrás, y rápidamente salto por los aires, quedándose suspendido y con unos fuertes aleteos de las espadas dibujo una estrella que parecía de fuego…

-¨Prepárate a morir mequetrefe, de ti lo único importante es tu sangre, y lo mismo me da extraértela de tu cadáver…¨

Weiss tras decirle esto, se envolvió en llamas y cayó en picado hacia Cloud, aprecia que ese golpe seria definitivo, pues Cloud no sabía de qué forma podría invertirlo o pararlo, estaba francamente preocupado, cuando de repente el tiempo pareció detenerse y vio como aquel lobo que se encontraba en su lado saltaba por detrás suya y se enganchaba al brazo derecho de Weiss, arrancándole la mano fuertemente junto con la espada que en ella blandía…

-¨¡¡MALDITO SEAS CHUCHOOOO!!¨- Gritaba Weiss sin parar mientras caía al suelo…-¨Me has arrancado la mano, si no fuera porque tu sangre también es necesaria te desintegraría, ahora veréis de lo que soy capaz¨-Cloud quedaba sorprendido de la reacción del Lobo y se quedo perplejo viendo como Weiss sacaba de su tronco otros dos brazos mas y sus ojos se volvían blancos, mientras parecía como si su tamaño fuera aumentando a al vez que gritaba incesantemente…

-¨ ¿Qué clase de monstruo es? ¨- Se preguntaba Cloud mientras veía esa atrocidad como se iba transformando-¨No voy a dejar que se termine de mutar, debo de atacarle ahora o luego será tarde…¨-Cloud tras decir esto decidió pasar a la acción y se dispuso a atacarle mientras estuviera a tiempo, pero fue en vano, ya que cuando se dispuso a efectuar su limite el monstruo que ahora era Weiss, de un fuerte puñetazo a Cloud, lo desarmo y tiro al suelo como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase, Cloud estaba muy magullado y desarmado, mientras veía como aquella abominación se le acercaba por metros hacia donde él se encontraba. El lobo que quería volver a atacar a Weiss Salió disparado como un perdigón tras que este con una de sus Zarpas lo quitara de su camino, dejando solo escasamente unos metros entre ambos contrincantes, un Cloud a merced de la bestia, esta con un grito ensordecedor levanto sus zarpas y parecía preparado a asestarle el golpe definitivo, cuando…

-¨Sabia que no te podía dejar solo Cloud…¨-¡Era Cissnei!…se encontraba en lo alto de un pedrisco con un shuriken en la mano (Arma en forma de Cruz con brazos como navajas terminados en punta de flecha), esta tras decir esas palabras, lanzo el arma velozmente y Cloud quedo fascinado al ver como el lanzamiento conseguía sesgar uno tras otro, los brazos de Weiss, cayendo estos al suelo y desvaneciéndose como energía Mako…

-¨ ¡Cloud ahora es tu turno, debes acabar con el…!¨-le gritaba Cissnei mientras la bestia se caía de rodillas al suelo.

Cloud perplejo por lo que había ocurrido, asintió con la cabeza mirando a la joven y se levanto corriendo a por la Espada Mortal, la cual cogió fuertemente por el mango y de un gran salto asesto al monstruo un fuerte corte que consiguió separar la cabeza de la bestia del tronco, cayendo esta de frente al suelo y posteriormente desvaneciéndose en energía Mako al igual que sus brazos anteriormente, había superado este reto, Weiss era historia y todo gracias a Cissnei, sabía que sin ella, posiblemente Cloud será ahora el que pasaría a la historia…

-¨Muchísimas gracias Cissnei¨-Esbozó Cloud tímidamente mientras miraba a la joven que seguía él lo alto de la montañita…

De repente Cloud vio como Cissnei caía sin explicación aparente por la colina hacia abajo, directamente hacia sus brazos, cogiéndola al vuelo, la chica había caído como si fuera empujada por algo o alguien desde arriba, Cissnei al ver que Cloud la había alcanzado al vuelo, lo miro y decidió darle las gracias con un rostro un poco avergonzada…-¨De nada Cissnei, es lo menos que podía hacer por haberme salvado tu hace un momento¨-le respondió Cloud con una sonrisa, tras esto ambos miraron al peñasco de donde Cissnei había caído y para sorpresa de ambos…

-¨ ¡Génesis!¨- Gritaron casi al unísono los dos al ver al guerrero carmesí en el lugar donde antes se situaba Cissnei. El se encontraba donde antes se encontraba la muchacha y así encontraron explicación a la caída de la misma…

-¨Por fin nos encontramos Cloud, ansiaba con tener tu presencia cerca¨- Dijo Génesis con una sonrisa de media cara imborrable en su rostro-¨Veo que el inútil de Weiss se ha dejado sorprender por una insignificante Turca¨- Al escuchar estas palabras Cloud se sorprendió muchísimo, ya que así a lo mejor encontraba explicación al porque ella conoció a Zack, pero volvió a mirar al frente, hacia Génesis…

-¨ ¡Génesis!, te ordeno que me devuelvas a Tifa ahora, no permitiré que la retengas por más tiempo, ¡Suéltala!¨-Cloud estaba enfurecido, cada vez le hervía mas al sangre, estaba fuera de sí, quería recuperar a Tifa lo antes posible, sentía una gran punzada en su corazón, un vacio tremendo en el, por cada minuto que pasaba sin que ella estuviera a su lado; parecía que la desaparición de esta le había abierto los ojos de una vez, para sentir lo que llevaba dormido dentro de sí, ese sentimiento que albergaba en él desde que fueran niños en Nibelheim, Cloud se había dado cuenta que lo que latía en el por tifa, no era solo amistad, era algo mas y por tanto no podía imaginarse su vida sin ella a su lado, sin ellos juntos, la necesitaba junto a él, ella era…parte de su vida…

Génesis seguía riéndose en lo alto del peñón, mientras le recitaba unos versos a los presentes…

¨_**Infinito en el misterio es el regalo de la diosa **__**  
**__**Buscamos así, y llevarla al cielo **__**  
**__**Ripples forma en la superficie del agua **__**  
**__**El alma errante no conoce descanso¨**_

Génesis volvió a Reír para posteriormente seguir Hablando…

-¨Cloud Amigo mío, tu quieres encontrar el don de tu diosa, la cual tengo yo en mi poder, yo debo encontrar mi don del cielo, y tú debes de dármelo, me parece justo que si ambos queremos algo, ambos debemos tenerlo, te propongo que me entregues tu sangre y a cambio yo te daré a tu compañera para que disfrutes del regalo de la diosa, ¿Te parece correcto?¨- Génesis tras decir estas frases un poco incoherentes para Cloud, volvió sonreír…

--¨Génesis no te lo diré mas, devuélvemela y te prometo que tu muerte será rápida e indolora…¨- Cloud se disponía a salir corriendo empuñando su espada en mano hacia la posición del unialado, pero también era consciente de que el camino hacia llegar a él era muy dificultoso, por tanto en caso de ataque toda la ventaja seria para Génesis…

-¨_**Mi amigo, ¿volar ahora? **__**  
**__**¿Para un mundo que aborrece usted y yo? **__**  
**__**Todo lo que le espera es un sombrío mañana **__**  
**__**No importa dónde los vientos soplan Mayo **__****_

_**Mi amigo, su deseo **__**  
**__**Es la portadora de vida, el don de la diosa **__****_

_**Incluso si el día es estéril de promesas **__**  
**__**Nada puede prevenir mi regreso¨**_

Génesis volvía a usar Loveless para dirigirse a Cloud, algo que al rubio héroe no le sentaba nada bien, mientras tanto, Cissnei observa la imagen atenta y sorprendida con el lobo a su vera que no paraba de gruñir y aullar.

Cuando Cloud se disponía a salir corriendo, dándole igual ya la situación de ventaja para su contrincante, Génesis alzó el vuelo y suspendido por su única ala negra le gritó…

-¨Ya veo amigo mío, que no muestras compresión por la labor que quiero hacer en este mundo, te insto a que si quieres volver a encontrarnos, vayas a donde empezó todo, donde el azote de las estrella llego a este mundo, no tardes, tu querida espera….a se me olvidaba, no olvides a tu perrito…te será…nos será útil…¨-Tras decir esto, Génesis avanzo por el cielo, alejándose por las estrellas hasta que desapareció en el horizonte…

-¨Maldito seas Génesis, ya te has vuelto a escapar, y esta vez no sé a dónde vas, estoy desorientado, no comprendo sus palabras…¨-Cloud estaba confundido y enrabietado por lo ocurrido, habían conseguido deshacerse de Weiss, pero Génesis se había vuelto a marchar y no tenía noticias de cómo se encontraba Tifa, lo que hacía frustrarle más, pero cuando estaba en pleno conflicto interno escucho las palabras que le aclararían todo…

-¨El gran Cráter del Norte, Cloud, ahí es donde te ha indicado Génesis. Ahí es donde debe de estar ella…¨-Era la voz de Cissnei que se puso a su altura diciéndole estas palabras a Cloud

De repente Cloud supo que la joven tenía razón, y que era allí donde le había emplazado el malvado, Donde comenzó todo el azote de las estrellas, no había duda, era el lugar indicado…

-¨Cissnei, me puedes llevar a Gongaga de vuelta, necesito descansar, y mañana debo de llamar a alguien que me pueda llevar si problemas hacia allí¨-Cloud tenía en mente a la persona idónea que sería quien le acercara al cráter en el menor tiempo posible-¨ ¿si no te es mucha molestia? , claro está¨- Término diciendo Cloud...

Cissnei sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, dirigiéndose ambos a la camioneta de la misma y partiendo hacia el poblado de nuevo. Durante el camino apenas hicieron comentarios de nuevo, ambos tenían muchas cuestiones que hacerse el uno hacia el otro, pero ninguno se atrevió a decirlas…

Al llegar al pueblo, Cissnei le comentó a Cloud que si quería descansar, podía quedarse en su casa esa noche, que tenia camas de sobra, a lo cual el rubio acepto y rápidamente se dirigió a el cuarto libre que le señaló Cissnei para descansar y darle vueltas a lo acontecido en este duro día que le había precedido…


	7. Chapter 7

…Cloud se encontraba apaciblemente dormido en la cama que le había facilitado Cissnei, dándole vueltas a lo acontecido los días anteriores, a como Génesis había vuelto a escena, a los encuentros con Zack, Aeris y…Sephiroth, pero sobre todo a la desaparición de Tifa…ella es la que más se le aparecía en sueños, no podía quitársela de la cabeza, ¿Qué sentimiento se le despertaba a Cloud en su interior que hacían que Tifa fuera ahora el centro de su universo?, porque había tenido que pasarle algo para que se diera cuenta de que ella era tan importante en su vida, Cloud no paraba de soñar con momentos de su vida juntos, de cómo tras la última batalla de Vincent, su relación volvía a tomar el rumbo de cuando eran jóvenes, pero siempre faltaba algo que no terminaba de que todo fuera normal…Cloud daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama… pero entonces…

Cloud despertó y vio como si se encontrara en Nibelheim, su pueblo natal, estaba el cielo estrellado, la visión de Cloud no era muy limpia, estaba muy borroso todo…Cloud observo como en lo alto de el molino de agua situado en el bidón de la plaza central, un chico rubio muy jovencito y una muchachita morena con los pies colgando…Cloud observo la imagen extrañado, ya que esa estampa era muy familiar para el…los jóvenes hablaban muy alegremente y con una complicidad increíble, rápidamente Cloud se dio cuenta de la escena…eran él y Tifa…era el momento en que Cloud le hizo la promesa…Cloud observo atentamente la conversación…

-¨Oye Tifa, ¿sabes que me voy para Midgar?, es que me voy a realizar las pruebas de SOLDADO, me convertiré en un héroe y luchare junto al gran Sephiroth, incluso seré mejor que el…¨-La joven sentada al lado de él reía muy simpáticamente oyendo los sueños de su amigo que en su lado no paraba de hablar, mientras, Cloud, desde abajo reía al ver aquella imagen, recordar aquellos momentos entrañables juntos a Tifa….

-¨Estoy segura de que lo lograras Cloud, serás el mejor SOLDADO y veras como se te conocerá en el mundo entero…llegaras a ser un gran Héroe…pero antes de irte…me debes de prometer una cosita…¨

El joven rubio miraba atentamente los ojos acristalados de su amiguita, mientras esperaba la pregunta de ella…, mientras Cloud que se encontraba mirando muy entrañablemente aquella escena dijo para sí mismo…-¨La promesa...¨-, a continuación la joven se dispuso a realizar su propuesta…

-¨Mira Cloud, mi proposición es la siguiente…si alguna vez consigues convertirte en un SOLDADO famoso e importante en el mundo entero, me gustaría que me salvaras cada vez que estuviera en apuros o peligros…porque Cloud… yo quiero que seas mi héroe…

El joven rubio miro con una sonrisa a la niña Tifa y con un asentamiento de Cabeza le dijo…

-¨Eso está hecho Tifa…nunca dejare que te pase nada, cada vez que estés en peligro seré yo quien vaya a salvarte…seré tu héroe…para siempre…¨

Cloud seguía fascinado desde debajo de aquel molinillo situado en la plaza, viendo aquella escena, ese fue el último momento realmente feliz con Tifa en sus vidas, Cloud sabía que su mente le había recordado aquella situación, porque lo que en su corazón realmente deseaba era estar felizmente con la joven que en ese recuerdo aparecía…ya había perdido a demasiadas personas importantes en su vida…a sus padres…a Zack…a Aeris…por eso la que siempre estuvo con él desde un principio, la que nunca dejo de creer en él, aquella la que nunca dejo que estuviera solo y decaído…a esa persona, no podía dejarla escapar, tenía que recuperarla…en ese mismo instante…en ese mismo momento…Cloud se dio cuenta…Tifa era el am…

-¨ ¡Cloud Despierta!¨

Rápidamente el rubio pegó un brinco en la cama, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, miró a su lado y observó como Cissnei se reía a la vera de su cama…

-¨Cloud venga, ya han venido a buscarte, es hora de que te vayas a por…Tifa¨

Cloud se quedó extrañado de oír el nombre de Tifa en la boca de Cissnei…

-¨No te sorprendas de que conozca a quien vallas a buscar… ¿es que nunca te han dicho que hablas en sueños?¨-Cissnei volvió sonreír y Cloud con las mejillas colorados se puso de pié, se calzó las botas y se dispuso a proseguir comenzar la búsqueda…

-¨Muchas gracias por todo Cissnei…de verdad…gracias¨

La mujercita miró a Cloud con una sonrisa…

-¨No tienes nada que agradecerme, gracias a ti he podido redimir una pena de mi pasado…lo que si te voy pedir una cosa por favor…¨-Cloud miró extrañado a la joven y se dispuso a oír lo que esta le iba a pedir-¨…Necesito que…cuando vuelvas a hablar con el…tu sabes quién te digo…ambos sabemos de quien hablo…pues le digas…que…nunca me olvide de el…y que…siento mucho lo que pasó…que fue muy duro para mí lo que le hicieron… yo se que él se puede comunicar contigo…no me preguntes el por qué…pero necesito que él lo sepa…¨

Cloud miró sorprendido a la joven y con una sonrisa le respondió…

-¨Tranquila…él lo sabe…no debes preocuparte¨

Cloud volvió a sonreír y observo como los ojos de la joven Cissnei se empañaban de lágrimas, se despidió con un gesto típico de Zack, el cual Cloud utilizaba mucho y decidió ponerse manos a la obra y emprender su nuevo camino…

…Al salir de la casa, Cloud se quedó sorprendido de ver la nave Viento Fuerte arriada en todo el centro de la gran plaza, la gente estaba muy extrañada e incrédula de ver aquel armatoste de nave en la plaza central de su poblado, justamente del inicio de la nave, bajaba por la plataforma Cid, con su puro eterno y asiendo unos claros aspavientos...

-¨Maldito seas Cloud, siempre te tenemos que esperar, llevo una hora aquí arriado, y tu durmiendo como un lirón, menos mal que esa jovencita con la que has dormido….esto… querría decir con la que te ha dejado dormir en su casa…no me entiendas mal puñetas…bueno al caso pelo pollo, que me ha contado lo que ha pasado y donde tenemos que marchar y me parece que eres tonto…¨-Cloud miró muy extrañado a Cid, ya que no comprendía por que le decía esa definición…-¨Bueno al caso Cloud, que al cuestión es que tenias que ver contad con nosotros desde una primera hora, no puedes olvidarte de tus compañeros de fatigas a las primeras de cambio, maldito niñato, te crees que eres mejor que nosotros, pero sabes muy bien que nos necesitas…¨

Cloud estaba viendo como esta se trataba de otra de las ya famosas reprimendas del capitán Cid, que remedio que aguantar el tirón, pesó el héroe, pero entonces, alguien fue al quite, y paró los pies a Cid…

-¨Cid no atosigues mas al pobre Cloud, que ya tiene suficiente con lo suyo, como para que le des más presión…¨

De la nave bajó Vincent muy tranquilamente con una sonrisa en la boca, y tras él, se encontraba Barret, que iba con cara de aguerrido…

-¿Crees que te podías ir a por Tifa tu solo?, somos tus amigos, y no podemos dejarte solo en esto, Tifa también nos importa, por eso estamos aquí los 3, has llamado a Cid y el muy brillantemente nos llama a nosotros, porque entre todos acabaremos con ese monstruo de una vez por todas y traeremos de vuelta a nuestra Tifa, somos una gran familia y AVALANCHA no se separa, así que entre todos lo lograremos¨-Barret se encontraba exaltado, recriminado a Cloud que no le permitieran ayudarle, mientras, el joven Rubio los miraba y con media sonrisa acepto…

-¨De acuerdo amigos, tenemos que sacarla de allí, debemos partir hacia el cráter del norte, es allí donde debemos acabar con Génesis y recatar a tifa, para poder vivir de una vez en paz¨

Cloud se dispuso a subir a la nave cuando Cid lo interrumpió….

-¨Un momento chavalito…¿¿ es que piensas subir a tu perrito a mi belleza?? , no pienso permitirlo, animales fuera de aquí, ya bastante tuve con aceptar que entrara ese gato rojizo…¨-en ese momento apareció Nanaki por la rampilla…

-¨Tranquilo Cid, este animal es muy importante para todos, es el guardián de mi espada, y es imprescindible que nos acompañe, se comportara te loa seguro…

Cid gruño durante un momento más, soltando unas cuantas palabrotas, pero finalmente acepto y permitió que el Lobo inseparable de Cloud embarcara…

Ya de camino al cráter del norte, se encontraban Cloud y Barret sentados junto al puente de mando de Cid, conversando…

-¨Barret dime, ¿con quien has dejado a los niños?¨-Le cuestiono Cloud intrigado por cómo se encontraban los pequeños.

-¨No te preocupes Cloud, Marlene y Denzel se encuentran bien, están más tranquilos, ya que dicen que tu vas a buscar a Tifa, no hay anda que temer, que la traerás de vuelta pronto¨-Barret sonrió y miro como Cloud también lo acompañaba-¨Yuffie y Shelke se han quedado de su cuidado, supongo que no hay de qué preocuparse, ellas se las saben arreglar con los pequeños…

Mientras Vincent que observaba desde la cristalera decidió preguntar a Cloud sobre una duda que tenía en la cabeza desde que recogieron al de Nibelheim…

-¨Oye Cloud dime…Weiss…estas seguro que…¨

Cloud rápidamente salió en contestación a la pregunta que le formulaba confusamente el ex Turco…

-¨Tranquilo Vincent, Weiss es historia, lo único que queda viviente de Deepground es Génesis, pero lamentablemente, esta es el Summung de su poder y será muy duro derrotarle, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que nada podrá detenerme para volver con Tifa…¨

Vincent asintió y volvió de nuevo la mirada al horizonte, observando el destino…sin embargo Barret tras esta ultima contestación de Cloud lo miró y decidió preguntarle algo que llevaba todo el viaje dando vueltas en su Cabeza…

-¨Cloud dime…esto… ¿Por fin te has dado cuenta de Tifa?¨-Barret no era muy claro con su pregunta y Cloud lo miraba con cara de extraño…-¨Esto… haber…como te lo digo… ¿Por fin te has dado cuenta de que amas a Tifa?

Cloud quedó sorprendido de la pregunta de Barret, esa cuestión se la podía esperar de cualquiera menos de él, Cloud sabía que Barret estaba locamente enamorado de ella, pero sin embargo, no podía mentirle, habían compartido muchas cosas juntos, y Barret se merecía que fuera sincero con el…

-¨A ti no te puedo mentir Barret…sabes que yo siempre he tenido algo especial con Tifa… creía que nunca pasaría de amistad y más después de conocer a Aeris, de la cual me enamore locamente y a la cual siempre querré, pero a mi manera…pero sin embargo…con Tifa es diferente…ahora que no está… se me despiertan sentimientos y me vuelve a florecer en el corazón aquello que hacía años que no sentía…Barret…creo…que…amo a Tifa

Barret miró a Cloud con una sonrisa, sabía que Tifa y el estaban destinados a estar juntos…

-¨Ya Iba siendo hora cabeza de melón, jejejeje, es vuestro destino….ella estará muy contenta de escuchar lo que me has contado ahora, pero antes, hay que quitársela de las garras a ese maldito Génesis, ese estúpido va a comer metralla y sabrá quienes son los amigos de Tifa…

Cloud y Barret seguían conversando muy apaciblemente, mientras que Vincet seguía con su mirada inmersa en el Horizonte, en cuanto a Nanaki y al Lobo ambos se encontraban roscados en un rincón, medio dormido, pero de repente Cid…

-¨ ¡Cloud Hemos llegado!

En el horizonte ya se divisaba el Carter del Norte, extrañamente de su interior emanaba un resplandor verdoso parecido al que produce la Corriente Vital o Energía Mako, rápidamente nuestro protagonista se puso en pie y se dirigió a las cristaleras…

-¨La batalla Final está a punto de empezar….Génesis, nunca te perdonare esto, pronto nos veremos las caras….Tifa….Aguanta¨

Y a ritmo constante la nave Viento fuerte surcaba el cielo camino del que sería sus Destinos, la última batalla por la Tierra, por la felicidad…. Y el amor….


	8. Chapter 8

….La nave viento fuerte se dirigía firmemente hacia la cima del cráter del norte, todos los que se encontraban en ella notaban como los nervios se apoderaban de ellos, excepto a Cloud…lo que este sentía era distinto, estaba rabioso, deseaba encontrarse Cara a cara con Génesis, no podía estar ya más tiempo sin Tifa, sabía que la batalla final estaba cerca, el destino de Tifa, de el mismo y de la tierra estaba en sus manos, debía de conseguir privar a Génesis de lo que buscaba, entonces Cloud miró a sus compañeros y con una sonrisa les comento…

-¨Amigos Míos…habéis estado hay siempre que os he necesitado, se que por momentos he sido una persona difícil de tratar, quizás yo nos podre dar nunca a vosotros todo lo que me habéis aportado a mí, por eso os debo de dar las gracias, espero que tras esta batalla no faltemos ninguno y que podamos vivir como una familia…todos en paz y felices…¨

Los allí presentes miraron a Cloud con cara de sombro, ninguno podía creerse las palabras que salieron por la Boca de Cloud, ese chaval que todos observaban era otro, más maduro, menos reservado, mas decidido…era el Cloud que todos querían ver…

-¨Chiscos ya no puedo seguir mas para delante sin empotrar mi preciosidad en la roca, debéis bajar aquí…espero veros a todos de vuelta, no quiero que me falte ninguno…tened claro que pasare Lista y solo permito que vengáis mas de los que os habéis ido...-¨Cid tras decir estas palabras miró a Cloud y le guiño un ojos.

Tras las palabras de Cid todos se pusieron en camino, bajaron de la nave Viento Fuerte y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en la entrada de la gruta en la que años antes conducía a donde Sephiroth se resguardaba como cuartel general. Cloud miró a su alrededor, había emanaciones de energía Mako por todas partes, el ambiente se notaba viciado, estaba todo muy cambiado desde la última vez que estuvieron en el lugar…

-¨En marcha amigos, esta batalla será difícil y la vida de Tifa depende de que salgamos victoriosos…¨-Cloud daba animo a sus compañeros mientras se encaminaban al interior…

Tras unos diez minutos andando, iluminados por la tenue luz de la cola de Nanaki, se dieron cuenta de que llegaron a una Bifurcación de la gruta, estaban algo desorientados y no sabían por donde tirar…

-¨Cloud…solo veo una solución posible...¨-Dijo Vincent muy seriamente…-¨…Debemos de separarnos, lo mejor es que tu y Barret tiréis por la derecha y yo y Nanaki vayamos pro el camino de la Izquierda, en cuanto tengamos algo pegad una voz y rápidamente nos encontramos…¨

Cloud miró a Vincent muy contraído por las palabras de este, Cloud no quería que se separaran, pero sabía que era la única manera de que pudieran dar con el escondrijo de Génesis rápidamente…

-¨…La idea no me gusta mucho Vincent, pero sé que no hay otra solución…Tened muchísimo cuidado, este enemigo parece aún más fuerte que ninguno de los que nos hayamos enfrentado últimamente, incluso yo diría que igual de peligroso que…ya sabéis de quien digo…¨-Cloud miró a Vincent muy preocupado, pero este muy lejos de devolverle el gesto de seriedad, le respondió con una leve sonrisa…

-¨Tranquilo Cloud…veras como todo sale bien…confiamos en ti, en que puedas traer a Tifa de vuelta…veras como todo termina como debe…¨- Tras estas palabras Vincet volvió a sonreír y junto a Nanaki se alejaron por el pasadizo de la gruta que habían marcado, mientras Cloud miraba como se alejaban, quedándose con Barret y el lobo que no se le separaba nunca…

-¨Vamos Cloud, es hora de que hagamos nuestro trabajo¨- le comentó Barret al rubio protagonista...

-¨Tienes razón, no debemos perder más tiempo…¨- Tras decir estas palabras Cloud salió corriendo por la gruta sin parar con el lobo junto a sus trotes…

Mientras Barret que no era muy amigo de los Spring resopló y salió también a correr detrás de ambos...

Llevaban Cloud y Barret corriendo una media hora por los pasadizos de la caverna, Cloud sabía que iban en dirección al centro del cráter, al mismo lugar donde Sephiroth y el lucharon antes de meteorito…

-¨Vamos Barret, estamos en la dirección correcta, estamos muy cerca del sitio, siento la presencia de Génesis…no tenemos tiempo que perder…¨- Tras estas palabras Cloud volvió a esprintar dejando de nuevo a un Barret muy sofocado atrás…

-¨ Maldito Cloud, me va a hacer correr hoy más que nunca en mi vida…¨- Barret volvió a acelerar el ritmo para intentar volver al ritmo de Cloud…

De repente Cloud se paró, estaba en el centro de una gran sala adornada con una Bóveda de Granito, las columnas de piedra caían desde lo alto y en un lado un gran lago de Mako…

-¨Barret hemos llegado…¨- Susurro Cloud a su compañero que acababa de alcanzarle en la carrera…

-¨Bien Cloud, Bien… ¿Pero ahora qué?, ¿qué debemos de hacer?, ¿esperar a que ese loco aparezca? O gritar hasta que venga…

-¨Barret no sé exactamente qué es lo que tenemos que hacer, se que el lugar es aquí, que tifa esta en esta Sala…¨

De repente una Voz atronadora y de desespero se escucho por toda la caverna…

-¨Clouuuuuuuuud...Clouuuuuuuuud...Sálvame por favor…¨

Cloud tras escuchar este atronador grito de Auxilio rápidamente supo que Tifa estaba allí mismo, era su Voz, pero no la observaba, hasta que entonces dio con ella….

-¨Tifaaaaaa, estas aquí, resiste, te he visto….¨- Cloud vio a Tifa muy magullada atrapada por grilletes en cuello, torso, brazos, cintura y piernas a una de las columnas de piedra más grandes de toda la sala, estaba junto al gran lago de Mako…

-¨Tifa tranquila, voy a liberarte ahora mismo y nos vamos de aquí, antes de que aparezca ese loc….¨- No le dio tiempo a Barret termina la frase cuando se escucho el viento cortándose por medio de una hoja afilada, tan fino, que ese chirriar se metía en lo más profundo de la cabeza, haciéndose ensordecedor… de buenas a primeras, Barret cayó al suelo…

-¨Barret nooooooooooo….¨- Grito Cloud desconsoladamente, fue corriendo a por su compañero, y vio como el corte le había alcanzado el pecho, estaba muy dolorido, y apenas podía moverse, el gesto de dolor en Barret era evidente, también le alcanzó el hombro por el que portaba el brazo arma de su injerto, estaba mal, y sabia Cloud que Barret no podría combatir, la cosa quedaba entre Génesis y el….pero el guerrero carmesí no aparecido, miraba Cloud a todos lados hasta que….

-¨_**Mi amigo, los destinos son crueles **__**  
**__**No hay sueños, no honor sigue siendo **__**  
**__**La flecha ha dejado la proa de la diosa **__****_

_**Mi alma, corrompida por la venganza **__**  
**__**sufrido tormento, para encontrar el final del viaje **__**  
**__**En mi propia salvación **__**  
**__**Y su eterno letargo **__****_

_**La leyenda se hablan **__**  
**__**De sacrificio en el fin del mundo **__**  
**__**El viento las velas sobre la superficie del agua **__**  
**__**Silenciosamente, pero sin duda¨**_

_**¨Loveless acto IV¨**_

_**-**_¨Junto a Tifa bajó desde lo alto Génesis, lentamente, como si el viento lo tratara meciendo entre su manos, al caer al lado de la joven, Génesis la miró…

-¨Bien mujercita, tu papel como reclamo me ha servido a las mil maravillas, lástima que ya no me sirvas de nada…¨

Génesis con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Tifa la dejo noqueada, estaba inconsciente…

Cloud al ver la escena, dejó a Barret en el suelo y salió a correr hacia el enemigo…

-¨ ¡Monstruo como te atreves a ponerle la mano encima!, te ordeno que la sueltes ahora mismo, ¡Acabare contigoooooo! ¨- Cloud estaba enrabietado, la sangre le hervía, el dolor que le entro en su corazón cuando vió a Génesis golpear a Tifa fue tremendo….

-¨Tranquilo compañero, sabes perfectamente que la rabia es un obstáculo para vencerme, por lo tanto debes de controlarte…¨

Cloud llego a la altura del guerreo carmesí y se dispuso a darle una estocada, cuando Génesis con una habilidad fuera de lo común intercepto el golpe de Cloud y del golpe de las dos espadas, se iluminó toda la caverna, temblando toda completamente. Cloud como consecuencia del golpe de la espada de Génesis salió disparado bastantes metros, la fuerza que había empleado era tremenda, y no se explicaba cómo le habían podido contrarrestar el golpe…

-¨Maldito Génesis es más fuerte de lo que pensaba…¨-Pensó Cloud para sí mismo, mientras veía la sonrisa inamovible en el rostro de su contrincante…

-¨Necio, no tienes oportunidad ante mí, debes de rendirte, entregarme tu sangre y te prometo que la muerte de tu amiguita y la tuya propia será lo más rápida y placentera para mi posible¨

Cloud sabía que estaba ante el combate de su vida, el más duro a que nunca se podría enfrentar, esta era la Batalla definitiva, no podía bajar los brazos, observaba a Tifa que se hallaba inconsciente, y las energía le volvían a subir hacia arriba, miro a Génesis y salió de nuevo disparado hacia él, mientras este soltaba un-¨Iluso perdedor…¨- hacia el viento….


	9. Chapter 9

….Cloud corría hacia la dirección de Génesis, mientras este lo observaba impasiblemente con una sonrisa, parecía inmóvil, pero se le podía observa seguridad por los cuatro costados….

-¨Maldito seas Génesis, pagaras por todo el daño que nos estás haciendo…¨- Cloud de un fuerte salto levanto la espada Mortal al viento y se dispuso a darle una nueva estocada a su adversario….pero….

-¨Te repito, mi amigo, que no tienes ninguna posibilidad, soy el enviado de la diosa, y el don será eterno…¨- Génesis con un rápido gesto, volvió a contrarrestar el estoque de Cloud, pero este, llevado por la rabia no dejaba de intentarlo, mientras su oponente a una sola mano, lo evitaba todos sin ninguna dificultad….

-¨….No puedo asestarle ningún Golpe, es el más fuerte con el que me he enfrentado….debo de pensar algo rápido…¨- Decía Cloud internamente…pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo mas, el rubio Héroe vio como el semblante de Génesis se cambiaba…

-¨Mi amigo, ya es hora de acabar con los juegos, llevo mucho tiempo esperando este día, el futuro está en mis manos, y pienso aplastarlo junto a vuestra vida¨- Génesis volvió a sonreír y posteriormente cambio el semblante, por uno más serio…

El guerrero carmesí empujo a Cloud y lo desplazo de nuevo unos metros, se dispuso a correr hacia él con su espada en Alto…

-¨Es hora de tu final Cloud, lo que el inútil de Sephiroth no consiguió, acabare contigo antes de que puedas sentir dolor…-¨Génesis asesto un golpe a Cloud tremendo, el choque de ambas espadas soltó un rechinar que volvió a hacer temblar la sala

Cloud que como pudo consiguió contrarrestar el fatal golpe, flexiono sus rodillas, estaba muy presionado por la gran fuerza que infligía génesis sobre él, no sabía si podría seguir aguantando ese fatal espadazo….

-¨Bien Cloud es hora que te muestre de lo que es capaz esta espada….¨

La espada de Génesis se iluminó de repente, esa luz cegaba prácticamente a nuestro Héroe, cuando de buenas a primeras…

-¨Prueba el dolor del elegido de la diosa…¨- Génesis con un giro sobre si mismo consiguió colocarse a la espalda de Cloud y asestarle una tremenda estocada en al pierna, el corte era muy profundo y Cloud automáticamente se inclino de rodillas en el suelo….

¨Bien, mi amigo, piensa que cuando acabe contigo y beba tu sangre, tendrás el honor de que tus células corran por mis venas…¨- Génesis de una fuerte patada tiró a Cloud por los suelos, dejándolo dolorido y chillando de dolor, por el corte tan malo que tenía en su pierna…-¨ Solo uno fue capaz de vencerme una vez…ese uno ahora está muerto, pero sé que está vivo en ti, por eso mismo Cloud, deseo que lo llames, lo invoques, para cuando beba tu sangre el quede perplejo de mi poder….pero antes de eliminarte tengo que encargarme de otro que tiene algo que me pertenece…¨

Génesis se volvió y de una patada apartó a Cloud la espada de su mano, alejándola varios metros por la caverna….

-¨Lobito amigo, o más bien debería decir….Angeal…. sabes perfectamente que tu sangre es esencial, eres uno de los tres caballeros que deben forjar el don de la Diosa, por tanto tu sangre también debe correr por mis venas, sabes que es inevitable, es el destino….¨

El lobo miraba a Génesis gruñendo incesantemente, estaba rabioso, pero justo cuando el villano se acercaba a la bestia….

…una bala se deslizaba por la sala con un silbido agudo, hasta impactar en la espada de Génesis, dejando caer esta al suelo….

-¨Génesis, hemos venido a acabar contigo… juntos terminaremos con esta pesadilla…¨- Eran Vincent y Nanaki que había encontrado a sus amigos guiados por el ruido en eco que emitía la increíble bóveda de Granito…

-¨Je, seréis necios, no tenéis oportunidad ante mí, vuestro error es ver venido a auxiliar a vuestros amigos…¨

Sin previo aviso el Lobo que se encontraba junto a Génesis saltaba hacia este, con las mandíbulas abiertas de par en par, dispuesto asestar una gran dentellada a la Yugular de su adversario….Pero Génesis con un reflejo sobre humano agarro a la bestia por el gaznate, dejando a esta inmóvil y gimiendo, la estaba asfixiando….

-¨Bien amigo mío, muy torpe por tu parte, prepárate a sacrificar tu miserable vida….por mi causa…¨

Génesis elevó al animal, mientras Vincent y Nanaki salieron corriendo hacia su enemigo, Nanaki se encendió y disparo una fuerte bola fogosa hacia Génesis, pero este con una sonrisa maquiavélica la contrarresto con la simple palma de su mano, devolviéndosela a rojizo felino, impactando esta sobre él, y lanzándolo por toda la sala de la cueva pegando fuertemente sobre una de las columnas, dejándolo inmóvil y muy mal herido….

….mientras Vincent intentaba con disparos hacer que soltara al lobo, pues sabía, que si conseguía beber la sangre de este Génesis se volvería aún más poderoso… pues fue en vano, ya que génesis invoco una materia rayo y la lanzo contra Vincent, dejando a este en el suelo, inmóvil, pero consiente….

-¨Malditos insectos, no hacéis más que fastidiarme….pero ahora, es mi momento…¨

Génesis volvió a elevar al lobo que ya prácticamente se movía, agarró su espada Carmesí y de un certero tajo, introdujo la afilada hoja de su espada en el torso del animal, dejando brotar fuertemente la sangre de este…

-¨Es hora de el primer gran paso al don…¨  
Génesis bebió de la sangre que emanaba de la bestia sin cesar, mientras Cloud que del dolor apenas podía moverse observaba aterrado la escena, de cómo se bebía la sangre de aquel animal como un vil Vampiro…

Génisis estuvo bebiendo durante unos segundos, para posteriormente lanzar al animal por los aires hacia la otra punta del complejo cavernario…

Mirando a Cloud le dijo…

-¨Bien. Mi amigo, el primer paso esta dado, ahora contempla una pequeña muestra de lo que seré cuando beba tu sangre….-¨ Génisis tras decir esto empezó a dar convulsiones, y gritar de lo que parecía dolor…su pelo se volvió castaño, dejando atrás el blanco nieve que desprendía su melena, tras esto las venas de su rostro desaparecían y el pálido de su piel volvía a cobrar color, parecía como si rejuveneciera varios años, su cuerpo aumentaba, parecía más musculoso, sus ojos se volvieron radiantes y casi aparentaban tener una luz propia…

-¨Bien Cloud, ya ves que no me tomas por un loco, dos de los 3 caballeros separados por la guerra han vuelto a coexistir, el don esta cerca, y solo tu me separas de él….¨- Génesis caminaba pausadamente, pero decidido hacia Cloud, la sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, era aún más poderoso, era un ser superior al anterior…. Pero aún no había acabado…

-¨Génesis nunca permitiré que hagas más daño, debemos de destruirte… tengo que hacerlo…¨

Cloud se dispuso a ponerse de pie, en sus dolores sobre poseía la intención de salvar a Tifa, la observaba inconsciente y todo le hervía por dentro, la sangre se le alteraba, la rabia le inundaba… pero de repente sintió algo, que antes nunca le sucedió, sintió como si dentro de si se le despertara un algo conocido, sentía a…..Sephiroth….

….Cloud empezó a escuchar la voz de este dentro de su cabeza….y pareció desfallecer, como si ya no fuera dueño de sus movimientos….Caminó con dificultad hasta que en un instante se paralizó….y volvió a escucha a Sephiroth con nitidez….

-¨Volvemos a hablar Cloud….una vez te dije que me contaras que era lo que más querías, para que tuviera el placer de arrebatártelo….por eso estoy aquí….soy muy egoísta…soy el más grande…soy la peor pesadilla jamás creada en tu cabeza y en la del planeta…Cloud …vengo a ofrecerte ayuda….ya que si no soy yo quien acaba contigo…nadie lo hará….mis células puras no se merecen estar en el cuerpo de ese fracasado de Génisis…..debes acabar con el….y para ello….se mi fuerza….Cloud….piensa en lo que más odies en tu vida…y utilízalo de navío de emociones….desata tu furia….conviértete en mi….¨

Cloud volvió a cobrar el sentido, las palabras de Sephiroth martillearon su cabeza, no sentía dolor, pero en cambio sentía rabia y odio, muchísimo odio, Génisis miraba atónito todo aquello…

-¨Que demonios….Cloud veo que eres capaz de levantarte… eres más duro de pelar de lo que pensaba... Ahora déjame decirte…. ¿conoces mi versión del acto quinto de Loveless?...

¨_**Si bien el mañana yermo de promesas se halle,  
Nada habrá capaz de impedir mi retorno  
Para convertirse en rocío que apaga la tierra en llamas,  
Para salvar las playas, los mares, los cielos  
Ofrezco este silencioso sacrificio¨**_

Génesis acompaño estas palabras con una sonrisa, para posteriormente sentenciar su dictado…

-¨…Cloud…. Ese sacrificio… eres tu…¨

Cloud miro con una sonrisa a Génisis, sentía en su interior un poder que nunca antes había recorrido sus venas, no sentía temor, estaba seguro de sí mismo, pero ante todo este serpentín de emociones sobresalía una, que no se le tambaleaba….Amor…Tifa...

-¨Bien Génesis, como ves, tu arañazo apenas me ha hecho efecto, por tanto…ahora que pareces más poderoso…demuéstrame que quieres…..y lo más importante….que puedes….¨

Génisis sonrió y velozmente se dispuso a atravesar a Cloud con su espada, pero increíblemente Cloud los paro sin problemas, a una mano y sin dificultad

Génisis sorprendido de cómo su oponente le había parado el golpe y observando la sonrisa de este, quedo nervioso, no sabía como había podido pasar… desplegó su ala negra y se desplazo hacia atrás…

-¨Como puede ser esto….como había podido suceder… ¿Quién eres Cloud…?¨

Cloud miró sonriendo a Génesis….

-¨Génisis… digamos… que hay alguien que prefiere que no salgas victorioso…¨

Cloud de repente desplego dos grandes alas Blancas, impolutas, y se dispuso a ir tras Génisis…. Este muy sorprendido de aquello, se quedo sin palabras, y solo esbozo un….-¨No puede ser…¨

La lucha entre ambos contrincantes era feroz…. Se desplegaba por toda aquella caverna y siempre con Cloud llevando el peso de la misma, Génesis contrarrestaba como podía, hasta que en una de ella Cloud le asesto un golpe brutal en el ala a Génesis y lo dejo caer al suelo, el golpe era tremendo y Cloud se dirigía veloz mente hacia el para poder rematarlo, pero entonces…

-¨Todavía no estoy perdido amigo mío, este es tu error…-¨Génesis lanzo su espada al viento, impactando en el estomago de un Cloud que no se la esperaba….El rubio Héroe paró en seco su vuelo y saco de su vientre la espada de su adversario….la sangre borboteaba fuertemente, la herida le había paralizado….estaba muy mal herido…las alas que adornaban su espalda se fueron desvaneciendo y cayó desde los aires, quedando tendido y con la mirada perdida…

-¨…Tifa…¨- Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir entre borboteos de sangre…parecía que el final había llegado….su desamparo por ver fracasado era tremendo…otra vez el sentimiento de culpa y soledad embriagaban su cuerpo…toda la rabia…el odio que le inundaban anteriormente se marchaban al mismo ritmo que su sangre emanaba de su cuerpo….

Pero de repente….todo parecía claro….no se encontraba en la caverna… estaba sobre un manto de flores…amarillas….como las de….Aeris…

-¨Vaya panorama Chaval….creo que no te visto en una peor que esta…¨

Cloud miró hacia su derecha y observo como Zack se encontraba mirándolo fijamente y con una sonrisa…

-¨No te desanimes Cloud, todo saldrá como debe…. Sabes que tienes a la mejor Angel de la guarda junto a ti…eres un afortunado…¨. Zack observaba a Cloud con una sin aparcar la sonrisa, con los ojos clavados en los suyos, abiertos de par en par, mientras Cloud seguía impasible sin decir ni una sola palabra…

-¨Cloud…tranquilo…debes cumplir con tu destino….¨ Se escucho al otro lado del rubio Heroe

Cloud miró hacia la izquierda y allí estaba Aeris, sonriente y mirándolo fijamente….esta colocó sus manos sobre el vientre del rubio y la herida que en ella se hallaba automáticamente se cerró…

Cloud miro atónito a Aeris, y a Zack…

-¨Cloud debes usar tus sentimientos…la espada te guiara…ahora debo de regresar….ya no volveremos a ver cuando llegue la hora…mientras….vence a Génesis y vive la vida que yo te di…se Feliz¨- Fueron las palabras del pelinegro, mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba desapareciendo de la escena….

-¨Cloud…gracias por mostrarme el valor de la vida…ahora tu sitio está junto a ella…todo irá bien...¨- Aeris sonrió una última vez y dando la vuelta se marchó también… dejando a Cloud totalmente restablecido…

Cloud volvió a recobrar el sentido y vio como Génesis ya había llegado a su altura y recogiendo la espada la levanto en alto…

-¨Bien héroe…es hora de tu final…pero…cómo es posible…¨-Génesis quedó atónito al ver que la herida de Cloud estaba completamente curada y esa sorpresa le hizo dudar unos momentos mirando fascinado al rubio protagonista….momento que aprovecho Vincent para tirarle la espada Mortal a Cloud, ya que había llegado hacia ella con toda la dificultad añadida por su magullado cuerpo…

-¨Cloud tu espada…acaba con esto muchacho...¨-Le señalo el ex Turco mientras le lanzaba la espada…

Cloud de una patada apartó a Génesis y empuño de nuevo al Espada Mortal, notando como esta, al agarrarla fuertemente producía un brillo antes desconocido en ella….

Cloud se dirigió con paso firme hacia su oponente y este entre gritos de…-¨No puede ser…. No puede ser…. ¡NO PUEDE SER!¨- Intento soltar una estocada agresiva sobre Cloud….pero para mas sorpresa del guerrero carmesí su espada se quebró hecha añicos y asentando Cloud sobre su cuerpo un tremendo tajo….el cual por lo profundo y grabe… era mortal….desplazando a Génesis hacia atrás y dejándolo moribundo sobre el suelo de la gruta….

-¨No….no…he fallado…de nuevo….la diosa….el don….mi vida…¨- Génesis seguía caído sobre la caverna, mientras Cloud lo observaba… cuando de repente….

En el lugar donde se hallaba el lobo se levanto un hombre….alto…con una gran ala blanca….vestía ropaje de SOLDADO de 1ª y se acercó hacia Génesis….

-¨Génesis….es hora que los tres caballeros volvamos a estar juntos….nuestro sitio está ante el planeta…. El don… es tu perdón…¨

-¨Angeal….mi amigo…¨-Fueron las últimas palabras de Génesis mientras le agarraba la mano al extraño sujeto que se encontraba ante él, para posteriormente desaparecer como energía Mako y volver a la corriente vital… con un dulce brillo verde… dejando a Cloud fascinado por aquella escena….

-¨Por fin todo a acabado¨- dijo Cloud antes de darse cuenta del motivo de todo esto….-¨…TIFAAA…¨

Cloud corrió hacia la joven y la soltó de sus cadenas a base de Mandoblazo, agarrándola antes de que cayera al suelo…

-¨Tifa despierta por favor….no te marches….no me dejes solo por favor….¨

Tifa tras escuchar estas palabras abrió los ojos de par en par, y al ver a Cloud que le sujetaba sonrió….-¨Has venido a por mí Cloud….has cumplido otra vez tu promesa….eres el mejor….gracias¨

Cloud miró a Tifa y sonrió…-¨No Tifa…no lo he hecho como promesa, lo he hecho….porque…Te quiero….yo te Amo Tifa…y he tenido que estar sin ti para darme cuenta….¨

Tifa al escuchar estas palabras se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par y más de una lagrima corrió por sus mejillas….toda una vida queriendo escuchar ese sonido de boca de Cloud….toda una vida soñando con por fin saber que él sentía lo que ella sentía por el…toda una vida…para poder estar junto a Cloud…Para ser una Familia

-¨…Cloud….yo….te amo más que a mi vida….eres mi corazón…¨

Tras estas palabras de Tifa ambos protagonistas se unieron en un cálido y profundo beso….ese beso que llevaba tardando años en dar….estaban predestinados….ahora tenían derecho a vivir una vida juntos…Felices…en un mundo en paz…por siempre….

Todo ese romanticismo se rompió cuando….

¨- ¡CLOUUUUUUUUUD!, ¡cabeza de Chocobo…que estamos aquí...ya tendrás tiempo de besos y ñoñerías…ahora necesitamos ayuda….por si no lo vez…nos desangramos….!

Tras escuchar Esto Cloud y tifa con una sonrisa en la boca se dispusieron a ayudar a sus amigos y emprender de nuevo camino hacia la nave viento fuerte que los llevaría de camino a…Midgar….su hogar….


	10. Chapter 10

…..había pasado un mes o menos desde el gran combate contra Génesis, nuestros héroes estaban casi recuperados de sus heridas. una noche Cloud y Tifa, que cada día que pasaba fortalecían mas y mas sus relación de pareja, habían organizado una gran comida y posterior fiesta en el Séptimo Cielo, a ella acudirían todos los amigos, sería como una gran reunión ¨Familiar¨…….

-¨Cloud rápido, ve a avisar a Marlene y Denzel, que la gente está a punto de llegar y ellos todavía Jugando en el parque…¨- Le comento una Tifa muy nerviosa por los preparativos de esta gran cena, un Cloud que se encontraba junto a ella poniendo cubiertos sobre la mesa…

-¨Enseguida voy Tifa…¨- Cloud con una gran sonrisa se dispuso a dar un beso a Tifa antes de partir a por lo jovencitos…

Ya en el Parque, Cloud se dispuso a llamar a Denzel y Marlene que correteaban por los columpios del centro de jardín de juegos, pero justamente antes de pegar cualquier voz se percató de algo que le dejo sorprendido…

_¨Bien es hora de llamar a los niños………pero que……..no puede ser….¨-

Junto al gran tobogán donde correteaban Marlene y Denzel había tres niños pequeños, de una edad muy similar a la de Marlene….uno era moreno, alto y rudo, parecía el fortachón del grupo, tenia los pelos de puntas y los ojos claros, a su vera había otro, vestido con ropas color carmesí y con una melenita castaña y ojos igual de claros que el otro niño comentado, y para mayor sorpresa….el tercer niño hizo que a Cloud le corriera un escalofrió por la espalda, ya que era muy delgado, con el pelo platead y de larga melena y ojos verdes claros, que daban respeto solo de mirarlos…..Cloud los miraba extasiado, estaba incrédulo al ver esa escena de los tres amigos jugando con una pequeña lata de refresco de Banora……..

-¨Venga Angeal, deja ya de usar reglas para este juego, que nosotros no hemos hecho falta¨- Dijo el del pelo castaño

-¨Mira Génesis, que por que seas el único de los 3 que sabe leer no tienes derecho para echarnos ninguna bronca, y ni se te ocurra soltar uno de tus dictados…¨- Dijo el del pelo negro

-¨Haber tíos, no sé por qué discutís, si sabéis que soy el que mejor juega de los tres, tanta pelea es absurda, no tenéis nada que hacer contra mi…-¨Concluyó el pelo plateado

Cloud al observar la conversación entre los 3 traviesos niños, se quedo sin palabras, no podía creérselo, no solo se parecían físicamente a los tres ex – SOLDADOS, sino que encima se llamaban igual……Cloud tras unos breves momentos sonrió y decidió llamar a Marlene y Denzel por fin, mientras se dirigían al Séptimo Cielo, Cloud no podía quitarse de la Cabeza la imagen y entonces pensó para sí mismo….

-¨Cuando las cosas vuelven a su cauce….todo el mundo tiene una segunda oportunidad……todo lo que va al flujo de la vida………acaba volviendo….¨- Y con una sonrisa se dispuso a entrar en la taberna del Bar junto a los críos….

Al entrar, el salón estaba a rebosar de Gente, estaban todos, no faltaba nadie…….¨menos los más importantes¨…pensó Cloud por su cabeza….Todos se disponían a Saludar, Tifa estaba eufórica recibiendo besos de los invitados y saludos, mientras Cloud también se disponía a realizar lo mismo, como buen anfitrión que tendría que ser…

-¨Que pasa Cloud, veo que por fin te has decidido a formar pareja con la maciza de Tifa, je los hay con suerte…..esto………que me alegro mucho muchacho de que todos estemos bien y que nos reunamos……….venga pásame mas licor de Corel de ese que prepara tu novia…¨- Le dijo un Cid que bebía y bebía chupito tras chupito de Licor, lo cual ya dejaba estragos en sus fluidez de palabra….

Posteriormente se le acercaron a Cloud Rude y Reno….

-¨Que hay pelo pollo, ¿Cómo va eso?, ya veo que al final te ligaste a Tifa, je, yo me sé de uno que no le ha sentado nada bien, jejejeje, verdad Rude…¨- Tras decir esto Rude se puso colorado como el pelo de Reno y le pego posteriormente un fuerte Capón en toda la cabeza, dejando al pelirrojo muy dolorido y maldiciendo a su buen compañero…

Cloud con una sonrisa por lo que acaba de presenciar entre los dos TURCOS, no paro de sonreír, pero una mano toco su hombro y procedió a darse la vuelta para ver quién era….

Para sorpresa de Cloud era Vincent Valentín……..estaba muy cambiado, había dejado atrás sus ropajes rojos y lucia un elegante traje negro, con camisa blanca sin corbata, muy parecido al uniforme de los TURCOS, al que perteneció ataño, se había cortado el pelo, quedando una melena a la altura de los hombros, junto a el estaba Yuffie y Shelke, que sonreían, una más entusiasta que la otra…….

-¨Que hay Cloud….como va eso….gracias por invitarnos...¨- Lo que aprecia que no había cambiado era el poco sentido de la conversación de Vincent….Al observar Cloud a su amigo tan elegante, le recordó a alguien, a una persona….Sephiroth……pero lejos de abrumarse…….sonrió……..

-¨Tranquilo Vincent……soy yo el que tengo que darte las gracias…sin no llega a ser por tu ayuda….quizás ahora ninguno estuviéramos aquí……..Gracias…¨- Vincent se quedo sorprendido de las palabras de Cloud, y este pudo ver como se acristalaban los ojos rojizos de su compañero………

……..de repente Yuffie abrazó a Cloud fuertemente, dándole un beso en la mejilla, ya que con todo el ajetreo de la vuelta con los heridos no tuvo tiempo de saludar debidamente…..aún así, lacara de Cloud era todo un Poema y colorada…

-¨Me alegro de que todo esté en orden Cloud……si no llega a ser por ti………no se qué podría hacer sin vosotros….os habéis convertido en mi Familia………Gracias chavalín…….am tranquilo……….jejejeje…….no vaya a ser que se ponga celosa Tifa…..-¨ Y con un guiño Yuffie corrió a volver a sentarse en su lugar………

…..Llevaban una hora más o menos de Comida, estaba siendo muy amena, había música, comida abundante, Licor de Corel con la receta mágica de Tifa……

…..Cloud se encontraba hablando con Barret de las incursiones de este en el desierto en busca de Petróleo, cuando el rubio Héroe sintió como le agarraban la mano……

…al darse la vuelta Cloud vio a Tifa con una gran sonrisa en la cara como le sostenía su mano…

-¨Vamos Cloud…..tengo que dar una noticia a todo el mundo...y quiero que estés a mi lado…venga aprisa vamos…….¨- Tifa pego un tirón a Cloud del brazo y lo condujo hacia una de las mesas del centro del lugar, donde se subieron en lo alto, Cloud estaba avergonzado de que todo el mundo lo estuviera observando, Cloud miró a Tifa para ver si ella también se sonrojaba, pero encontró lo contrario de lo que buscaba….Tifa estaba radiante, se le veía Ilusión en la cara…….-¨¿Qué será lo que tiene que decir Tifa?, ¿La verdad que no me lo imagino?...¨- Cloud para adivinar cosas no era muy astuto, por eso esperaba con ansias lo que la joven de Nibelheim tenía que contar.

Tifa cogió una copa y empezó a golpearla para que todo el mundo se calara, al quedarse el local en silencio procedió a hablar…

-¨Bien amigos, os preguntareis el por qué estoy aquí subida con Cloud, pues por qué os tengo que decir un par de cositas, la primera, es que os debo dar las gracias a todos, porque sin vuestra ayuda y vuestra amistad, quizás no estaría aquí ahora subida en esta mesa, quizás no estuviéramos aquí ahora mismo celebrando nada, pero lo más importante para mí, quizás no estaría ahora mismo agarrada de la mano de la persona a la que más he querido en mi vida…junto a Cloud..¨- Cloud miraba Tifa y no pudo evitar esbozar una dulce sonrisa al ver sus ojos pardos...-¨Pero bueno, lo más importante que tengo que decir, más que a vosotros, se lo tengo que decir a Cloud…….bien allá voy, creo que nunca he estado más nerviosa en mi vida….Cloud…..-¨Tifa miro fijamente a los ojos color Mako de Cloud y se le pudieron ver unas lagrimillas salir del rostro de la Joven...-¨Bien, lo te debo contar es algo muy importante para mí y para ti, es algo divino……Cloud yo……..Estoy embarazada……-¨Rápidamente se pudo sentir un ¨WoooooooooW¨ en toda la sala, Tifa estaba tiritando mientras alguno que otro soltaba un aplauso…..

…Tifa Miró a Cloud con cara de Felicidad, esperando una respuesta del Rubio, que aprecia que estuviera ene estado de Shock tras la noticia…

-¨Tifa…yo…embarazada….estoy…soy muy…..Feliz……te amo Tifa……..Gracias por todo……Gracias por tu amor……¨

Tras estas escuetas palabras de Cloud, Tifa y el héroe se fundieron en un apasionado Beso, en medio del alboroto y los aplausos de los allí existentes, tras esto, la fiesta continuo sin detenerse, hasta altas horas de la madrugada, los primeros en marchar fueron Vincent y Shelke, y por último fue un Barret y un Cid, que tenían una cogorza tremenda, lo que provoco que Cloud los acomodara en una cama del piso superior del Séptimo Cielo…cuando Cloud se disponía a marchar hacia la cama junto Tifa, que ya descansaba, después de este largo día de emociones, decidió echar un último vistazo por la ventana y pensar en voz alta….

-¨Gracias a los 2………sin vosotros…..mi vida no hubiera tenido rumbo……estaréis siempre en mi corazón…..os quiero...¨- Tras estas palabras Cloud soltó una lagrimilla y mirando a Tifa que lo observaba desde la cama con una sonrisa, prosiguió a meterse a descansar….

………5 años después………

Cloud y Tifa habían tenido unos mellizos preciosos, eran niño y niña, tras deliberar con los nombres decidieron ponerle unos que significaran mucho en un futuro, por tanto los nombre elegidos fueron…….Zack, para el niño y Aeris para la pequeña……nunca mejor elegidos unos nombre, ya que el jovencito Zack era moreno, con el corte de pelo de Cloud y con los ojos color Mako heredados de su padre, con un tono de piel más moreno, muy parecido al de Tifa, por su contra la pequeña Aeris tenía los ojos verdes esmeraldas, claros como el mar, un pelo castaño claro, mezcla del oscuro de Tifa y el Rubio de Cloud y una piel muy clara, como su padre…….parecían reencarnaciones de su amigos fallecidos, pensaba Cloud y Tifa cuando los observaban jugar…Los pequeños hermanos Strife, eran muy conocidos por todos, ya que el pequeño Zack era muy impetuoso y siempre alegre, mientras que la jovencita Aeris era muy dulce y sincera….

…un día Cloud fue a recoger a sus pequeños de la escuela, ya que estaban en primer curso… los jovencitos de 5 años eran muy listos, y notaban que su padre estaba un poco preocupado ese día…

-¨Oye papá, ¿te duele algo?, es que tienes la cara pocha hoy¨- Dijo el pequeño Zack entre risas con su hermana...

Cloud observo a sus hijos, que lo miraban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja….

¨Pues veréis…….es que……hoy ase el aniversario de que una muy buena amiga mía y de vuestra madre se marchó, y bueno…….estoy un poquito tristón……bueno ya vale de tonterías, vamos a casa que mamá nos está esperando…¨

De camino a la casa, los niños no pararon de preguntar cosas sobre esa amiga que comentó antes su padre, Cloud no quería decirle de quien se trataba y menos a Aeris decirle que llevaba su nombre….

Al llegar a la Taberna, se encontraba Tifa limpiando el suelo del local…

-¨Tifa…ya estamos aquí…¨- No le dio tiempo a Cloud decir nada mas, ya que los pequeños hermanos salieron rápidamente hacia los brazos de su madre, Tifa les dio un beso a cada uno y después se dirigió a Cloud para darle otro a el también…

-¨Oye Cloud, hoy no han llamado para ningún reparto, porque no te llevas a los niños al parque mientras yo hago el almuerzo, así de camino te despejas de tus pensamientos….¨- Tifa miro guiñando un ojo a Cloud y le mando los niños con el

Cloud, sabía que si tenía un reparto que hacer, uno que era anual, y se trataba de un ramo de flores amarillas que tenía que llevar a la Ciudad olvidad, como encargo de la madre de Aeris, todos los años no podía faltar, pero ya podría ir a la tarde…ahora era tiempo de pasar un rato con sus críos.

Cloud al llegar al parquecito se sentó en un banco con el ramo que luego llevaría en una mano, los niños correteaban jugando con otros que allí se encontraban…

-¨Por que se hará tan difícil este día, todos los años igual, tengo que superarlo…..pero…….los hecho tanto de menos…….menos mal que tengo a Tifa a mi lado, a mis amigos y sobre todo a mis hijos……..no sé qué aria sin ellos..¨

Al decir estas palabras, los dos pequeños mellizos se acercaron a Cloud gritando rápidamente…

-¨ ¡Papá, Papá, Papá…!¨- Chillaban los niños mientras estos corrían a la altura de su padre…

Cloud se alarmo, pero la angustia se le quito pronto, cuando vió los niños con una gran sonrisa…

-¨Mira papá lo que nos han dado un hombre y una mujer, eran muy amables y estuvieron jugando con nosotros…¨

Cloud no vio que nadie adulto correteara con sus hijos, pero prosiguió a observar lo que les habían entregado…

-¨Mira que colgante más chulo me han dado...¨- Zack el pequeño, le dio a su padre un colgante con una chapa…..Cloud lo reconoció rápido y se le estremeció en corazón…en al chapa se podía ver claramente el símbolo de Shinra y en ella se leía--¨ SOLDADO de 1ª Clase – Zack Fair¨- Cloud no podía creérselo, pero algo muy dentro de sí sabía que el velaría por su pequeño y que ese recuerdo le serviría como amuleto en su vida….sin embargo, más sorprendente fue lo de su pequeña Aeris, ya que ella le dijo……

-¨Papá mira lo que me ha dado la mujer, era muy guapa y esto me gusta mucho…¨- La pequeña Aeris le enseño un lazo Rosa, idéntico…..no idéntico no……….IGUAL al que tenia Aeris y que nunca abandonaba su sedoso pelo….no se lo podía creer, ellos……….sus grandes amigos de corazón, velaban por sus hijos…….el legado de su vida….

-¨Am antes de que se me olvide, también nos di esto para ti¨- Los pequeños le dieron al padre un papel en el que se podían leer dos frases con letras distintas, la primera ponía

-¨Amigo mío, deja de preocuparte por lo que ya es pasado, vive el presente, tienes la vida que yo siempre quise tener...Amigos, familia, una mujer guapa y unos niños adorables, siempre estaré contigo campeón, has cumplido con creses mi legado, estoy orgulloso de haber pertenecido a tu vida….Firmado…Zack Fair¨

A Cloud se le saltaron dos lágrimas al leer esto, sabía que Zack nunca le había abandonado y el sí que estaba orgulloso de ver sido el mejor amigo del gran Héroe que para el era Zack….tras esto Cloud fue a leer la siguiente frase…

-¨Mi querido Cloud, no hay día que no rece por ti, me enseñaste el sentido de sacrificarme por lo que de verdad importa, me enseñaste de nuevo el sentido de querer a alguien, diste sentido a mi vida, y me alegra mucho que por fin seas Feliz, tienes unos hijos preciosos y que tu y Tifa seáis por fin lo que el destino os tenía preparado, es algo que llena inmensamente mi corazón, sabía que no eras un recipiente vació, ya que siempre fuiste…tu, aunque no lo creyeras, por eso y por mas, Gracias, eres la muestra de que mi paso no fue en vano, os estaré cuidando junto a Zack, hasta que el curso de la corriente crea que tenemos que reunirnos de nuevo por siempre, pero hasta entonces…disfruta Cloud, Vive la vida que yo no pude….tranquilo….Todo irá bien..¨

Cloud no puedo contener mas las lagrimas y rompió a llorar, abrazo a sus hijos fuertemente durante unos segundos….

-¨Buenos chavalitos…es hora de partir a casa a Comer…que vuestra madre está ya esperándonos y se nos enfrían los platos…¨- Cloud cogió a los pequeños Mellizos y se dirigió al séptimo Cielo, pero sintió un fuerte impulso de mirar hacia atrás, al hacerlo….

…Cloud pudo ver en el fondo como estaban observándole Zack y Aeris, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tras estos despedirse con un gesto prosiguieran a marcharse y desaparecer en el horizonte….Cloud se quedo con una sonrisa mirando para posteriormente…

-¨Tenéis razón….Todo ira bien…Soy por fin Feliz…¨

Tras decir esto, Cloud volvió a poner camino de su casa, para reunirse con Tifa, sabiendo que el futuro que les deparaba era muy prometedor y sobre todo…….Feliz.

.........FIN.........

espero que os haya gustado.......espero vuestros comentarios.......un saludo a todos..... ;-)


End file.
